


变心

by Bayonet_intheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayonet_intheSea/pseuds/Bayonet_intheSea
Summary: 【微博：江家的刀】NTR，抛弃渣攻投向白月光的怀抱





	1. Chapter 1

席顷从浴室里走出来的时候，叶原正倚在窗边抽烟。  
他的身上裹着酒店里的浴袍，拢起来露出了一截弧度漂亮的锁骨，雪白的肩颈线条延伸地宛如天鹅般优雅，乌黑潮湿的黑发下是一张俊秀又有些忧郁的面容。  
叶原生地并不是非常亮眼的好看，神色也懒懒的，让人很容易忽视，可他笑起来的时候眼里含着光，整个人都变的极其鲜活，如同绽放开的玫瑰花，美丽的摄人心魄。  
可这样灿烂笑着的模样，他只对商南露出过。  
席顷走过去，从叶原细白的指节里把烟夹走了，放在自己嘴里吸了一口。  
在朦胧的烟雾里，回过神来的叶原笑着说。  
“音乐家也是要抽烟的吗？”  
他的语气是戏谑的，像是朋友间的普通聊天，可席顷察觉的到他的背脊是紧绷着的，那微微露出来的笑容为了掩饰紧张而带着僵硬的弧度。  
叶原在排斥他。  
席顷笑了一下，伸出手摩挲着他的鬓角，温声说。  
“音乐家也是人，也是要抽烟和做爱的。”  
然后他看到叶原的神色僵住了，有些不自然的垂下了眼。  
席顷又吸了一口烟，然后把烟掐灭在旁边桌子上搁的烟灰缸里，又回过头来在烟草气息里去吻叶原的唇。  
叶原一动不动的任由他试探性的舔着自己的唇齿，然后温热的舌头挤了进来去勾缠他的舌尖。  
指甲深深的掐在了掌心里，他竭力克制着想要把席顷狠狠推开的念头，强迫自己放松身体接受席顷的亲近。  
毕竟是他亲自促成的这个夜晚，是他堵在席顷面前说“你能和我上床吗”。  
可他在六年的时间里都只和商南上过床，他习惯了商南粗暴的蛮横的动作，像是一头野兽不给他任何残喘的气息就陷在了痛苦的甜蜜里。  
而席顷的吻实在是太温柔了，温柔到这屋子里的空气都变成了缓慢浓稠的黄油，从心底里后知后觉涌来的情愫排山倒海的覆盖了过来。  
不知道商南知道自己和他心里的白月光上床后，会露出什么样的表情？会和往常一样铁青着他又把肆意妄为的他关起来？还是会骂他亵渎了席顷，然后彻底把他赶走呢？  
叶原的心里浮出了微妙的报复的快感，他的心又苦又酸，走在深渊的脚步已经停不下来了。  
他偏头避开了席顷的吻，怕他会生气就低着头解开了缠在他身上的浴袍，然后跪下来将他的性器含在了嘴里。  
慌忙中他压根就没有看清楚席顷的性器，含在嘴里后才发现这性器的分量实在很足，又长又粗，竟也和商南的不相上下，只是颜色要更浅一些，也很干净，看起来是不常做过这种事的样子。  
叶原的心里忽然有点酸溜溜的，商南总说席顷干净，身世干净，长相干净，想不到现在连这个东西都是干净的，哪像他似的呢，从里到外都脏透了。  
和商南上床的时候叶原经常用嘴帮他，不过这只在商南心情不错的情况下，因为商南心情不好的时候就根本不听他的哀求，只顾着插进他的下面折腾大半夜，他怎么求都不行。  
席顷垂着眼看他卖力的吞吐着自己渐渐硬起来的性器，神色很平和，只是细看能发觉脸部的线条绷紧了。  
他的手指插进叶原的头发里抚摸着，细软的发丝还有些湿润，但却浇在了渐渐沸腾起来的浴火上，愈演愈烈。  
片刻后席顷射出来了，叶原躲避不及被精液溅到了脸上，连浓黑的睫毛上都沾了一些，他咳嗽了几声后脸色泛起了一层绯红，神色里掺杂了一丝难堪，颤抖着眼睫根本就不敢看席顷。  
席顷忽然觉得他有些可爱，帮他擦干净脸上的精液后伸手将他拉起来，然后相拥着倒在了床上。  
他扯开叶原的浴袍带子，那雪白瘦削的身体就暴露在了他的面前，因为刚刚洗过澡泛着浅浅的粉色，乳粒紧张的硬挺着，腰很细，但又有着流畅的肌肉线条，看起来柔韧而鲜活。  
席顷没有和同性做过，也并没有觉得自己会喜欢同性，之所以答应叶原和他上床也只是觉得他挺顺眼的，并没有其他的顾虑。  
虽然叶原是商南养了六年的情人。  
而现在席顷看着叶原被灯光笼罩上一层暖光的身体，竟然会硬了，他低下头去吻叶原拼命压抑着起伏的胸膛，然后一只手沿着他的腰腹往下摸到了他的性器。  
几乎是在触碰到性器的刹那间叶原整个人都猛地颤了一下，弓起身蜷缩着腿踢了他一下，呼吸陡然急促了起来，咬牙看着他说。  
“别管我，直接做。”  
席顷看了几秒他的眼睛，然后那只手沿着他的胯骨移到了修长的大腿上，轻易的扳着膝窝将他的腿抬高了。  
这样的姿势让叶原的眼皮剧烈跳动了一下，他紧紧闭着眼，涌到眼眶里的眼泪如洪水几乎要决堤，强烈的羞耻感像是鞭子火辣辣的抽打着他备受折磨的心。  
席顷神色自若的把手指探进了那隐秘的地方，湿湿软软的，叶原之前在浴室里已经做过扩张了，所以他用手指捅了几下就抽了出来，然后将自己的性器慢慢插了进去。  
在这个时候叶原猛地睁开眼看着他，脸色发白，眼里含着薄薄的水光，神色凄楚又慌张，像是临到头来又突然生出了懊悔之心，突然意识到如果真的不阻止的话，那么所有的一切都会彻底改变。  
席顷看出来了他想反悔，可在他答应和叶原一起来酒店的时候起，他就没打算给叶原反悔的机会。  
所以他没有停顿的就进入了叶原的身体。  
叶原叫了一声，然后眼泪沿着眼角流了下来，一方面是过于粗长的性器带来了撕裂似的疼痛，另一方面是他清楚这一切已经无法挽回了。  
他和席顷上床了。  
叶原的这具身体已经非常熟悉和同性之间的性事了，所以席顷缓慢的适应了一会儿就开始抽动了起来。  
他被这样紧致的快感夹的头皮发麻，清心寡欲太久的欲望一下子就烧了起来，他一边吻着叶原发抖的脸颊一边抵开他的腿窝用力的操弄着他，拍打的淫糜声与抽插间的水渍声渐渐充满了整间屋子。  
叶原的身体被疼痛和快感刺激的柔软而放荡，他的心却如同浸在了海水里冷的打颤，手指几近痉挛的攥着床单，脑海里乱糟糟的不知道在想什么。  
陌生的性器进入到了他的身体里，看，又不是商南只能和别人上床，他也能。  
叶原特别想笑，可高频率的操弄让他笑不出来，只能随着动作急促的喘息着，恍恍惚惚的望着头顶摇摇晃晃的天花板。  
忽然视线被席顷的脸占据了，席顷盯着他，微微蹙着眉说。  
“我不喜欢你在和我上床的时候还想着商南，是我不够让你专注吗？”  
他垂下来的发丝落在了叶原的脸上，一张玉白精致的面容完全展露在了叶原面前。  
叶原知道席顷很好看，这种好看是贵公子似的矜贵又冷淡的好看，眉眼如画，自带着一股清尘出世的气质，淡淡笑起来的时候又带着无形中的疏离，当真像那天上的白月光只高悬着让人惦念牵挂，为之念念不忘。  
连商南都这样想了他这么多年。  
可那又怎么样呢，这个连商南都得不到的人如今却和叶原滚在了一起，叶原把他从天上扯下来掉在了自己的泥潭里，他心里感到既畅快又得意，恶毒的想要把席顷彻底毁了，叫商南再也不能如愿。  
他朝席顷笑了一下，抿着唇说。  
“没有，我没有在想商南，我在想你。”  
他在想着怎么把席顷从商南的心里剜出去。  
席顷就像是被保护的太好的贵公子，天真甚至有些困惑的看着他，然后将他的一只腿折在他胸前方便更好的操弄，一板一眼的陈述着事实。  
“可是你没有在看我，你不专心。”  
他的动作放慢了，可是每一下都非常深，碾过叶倾的敏感点一直往深处捅，叶原的浑身止不住的颤抖着，从嘴唇里溢出断断续续的呻吟声。  
他松开床单搂住了席顷的脖颈，如同在波涛汹涌的大海里抱紧了唯一的浮木，声音软软的，还带着烂熟了的甜腻味道。  
“对不起，你操的我太舒服了，我就忘记看你了。”  
席顷天真，但并不傻，他知道叶原在说谎，但是这种讨好的谎言无疑是让人心情愉悦的，所以他沉吟了一下就放弃和叶原算账了，扣着他的后颈去吻他的嘴唇。  
叶原下意识避开了，但还是被他捏着脸颊堵住了嘴。  
他们一直做到了清晨，席顷是第一次和同性做就有些失控，叶原则是报复性的想要让席顷沉溺其中。  
但他不知道席顷看着是这样文弱清淡的音乐家，脱了衣服居然也不容小觑，在床上翻来覆去的操弄着他也不见力竭，叶原到后来被他逼出了哭腔，在他怀里哆哆嗦嗦的被插射了，他也没有心软的放过叶原，只是将他的求饶和哭声都堵在了绵绵的吻里。  
第二天醒来后叶原一时有些分不清楚时辰，光线昏暗，空气寂静，他迷迷糊糊的嘟哝着，只觉得浑身酸痛不堪，被子下的双腿简直都合不拢了，大腿内侧还在微微发着抖。  
他看到一道人影走到窗边将离他远的那侧窗帘稍微拉开了一些，灿烂的日光落在了他的身上，每一寸眉眼都染上了金光，犹如西方俊美又冷锐的人物壁画似的。  
不过当他回过头微笑着朝叶原走过来的时候，他又回到了人间。  
叶原突然间想起来了昨晚的荒唐，骤然就僵住了，随着他的走近不自觉往后缩了缩，嘴唇紧紧抿着，脸上有些无地自容的难堪。  
席顷观察人总是很细致，看到了他的抗拒后顿了顿，然后若无其事的停在床边，微微弯下腰伸手摸了摸他的脸，歉疚的说。  
“很抱歉早晨的时候我没忍住又做了一次，房间我已经续了三天的费，你在这里好好休息。”  
温和的话语含着笑意，关怀备至的姿态很容易让人陷进去。  
叶原却觉得尴尬又窘迫，低着头恩了一声。  
席顷有些贪恋他温热的触感，这会让他想起来昨晚的抵死缠绵，不过他向来都是个自制力很强的人，旖旎的念头稍微浮起就被压了下去。  
他看了看手腕上的表，歉意的说。  
“我今天有一个演出要彩排，必须要现在走了，如果你和....”  
他本想说如果叶原和商南分开后可以来找自己，不过怕提起商南会让现在的叶原更加不自在，所以改口说。  
“如果你想找我了可以打我的电话，我已经写在名片背面了。”  
他把早就准备好的名片递给了叶原，叶原不太想接，但混沌的又不知该如何拒绝，迟疑一下后到底还是拿了过来。  
刻印精美的名片背面写着一串电话号码，字迹很漂亮，自有一番孤傲的风骨。  
叶原其实对他的号码熟记于心，他曾经有一次在半夜的时候偷偷看商南的手机，找到了席顷的号码后就暗自背了下来，一直都想找个机会和席顷单独聊聊，却一直都没有勇气。  
可笑的是现在他居然从席顷的口中光明正大的得到了这串号码。  
席顷见他依然不敢抬头看自己，想了想后就没有再说话，转身去外间找到了自己的钥匙和手机，确认了没有遗落的东西后忍不住又朝叶原看了一眼。  
叶原还是垂着头，神色恹恹的，头发遮住了他的眼睛，只露出了消瘦的下巴和紧紧抿着的嘴唇，那嘴唇泛着一股缠绵的红，像是被揉碎了的蔷薇花瓣。  
也可能破了点皮，因为昨晚席顷在听到他神志不清的叫出商南的名字时有些恼怒，忍不住用力的咬住了他的嘴唇不准他再乱喊。  
种种画面在脑海里一闪而逝，席顷敛起心神，温和的说。  
“那叶原，我先走了，你好好休息。”  
坚硬的名片在掌心里硌地发疼，叶原的嘴唇翕动了几下到底是没说出话来，几秒后他听到门被轻轻关上的细微声响，整个套房就只剩下了他一个人。  
这时候的他才终于彻底放松下来，像是打了一场惨仗似的精疲力竭，他往下缩到了温暖干燥的被窝里，伸手把掌心里的名片举在眼前看那一串电话号码。  
看了片刻后他发出一声无声的自嘲，然后把名片翻过来，正面烫着席顷的名字，然后下面写着音乐家的国家称号和工作联系方式。  
音乐家，当然是音乐家了，对于乐器几乎全通的他唯有音乐家才能配上他横溢的才华。  
叶原忽然生出了深深的嫉妒，但他这辈子又不可能超过席顷，可是那又怎么样呢，席顷现在不单单是他的情敌了，而是他报复商南的工具，最能一击致命的完美工具。  
他闭了闭眼，脸上扯出了一个极为难看的灿烂笑容，源源不断的眼泪洇湿了雪白的枕头。


	2. Chapter 2

叶原在酒吧里待到中午就退房了，他虽然浑身还不舒服，但在外面总是不安心，心里又迫切渴望着回去见到商南。  
错误的事已经做下了，他那时的冲动与报复陡然退了下去，随之涌上来的是满满的惶恐，一路上都在绞尽脑汁的想着要怎么隐瞒过去。  
他根本就受不了被商南赶走的下场，昨晚的事实在太糊涂了，而席顷居然也跟着他一块儿糊涂。  
这件事就不该再被提起了。  
开车回到别墅匆匆往里面走的时候叶原的双腿还在打颤，被过度使用过的地方似乎还残留着什么东西似的，他边急切的往里面看去边心虚的尽量佯装出平静自然的姿态。  
看到客厅门口没有商南的鞋子后，他顿时露出了失望的神色，厨房里的阿姨探出头来笑呵呵的说。  
“叶先生，该吃饭啦。”  
叶原皱眉撑着墙换鞋，动作极力放轻，然后殷殷的问。  
“商南回来吗？”  
阿姨摇摇头说。  
“商先生说他今天不回来吃。”  
叶原沮丧的垂下了头，换好鞋直接往楼上走，闷闷的说。  
“我现在也不想吃，阿姨你做好了就冻起来吧，辛苦你了。”  
阿姨已经服侍他们家很久了，对于他和商南之间的纠葛看的很清楚，听后也只好叹口气应下了。  
叶原掏出手机看，他昨晚没有回来，但商南一个电话或短信都没有发过来，看来商南昨晚也没有回来，不然看到他不在家的话铁定是要发脾气的。  
回到卧室里洗了澡躺在床上后，叶原浑身疲倦但迟迟无法入睡，便裹在被子里玩手机，刷到微博热搜后怔住了。  
商南和小鲜肉的名字并排着出现在了热搜榜，叶原点开后看到了狗仔拍摄他们的许多照片，商南姿态亲昵的陪着那个小鲜肉吃饭，两人互相喂饭，还遮遮掩掩的亲吻。  
叶原的心涌起了熟悉的钝痛感，他反复看着那几张照片一直盯到眼睛发涩才放下，唇边扯起了一抹自嘲的笑。  
商南已经半个月都没有回来了，原来就是和这个新欢在一起。  
叶原不愿意再看到叶原对其他人展颜欢笑的模样，可他已经太久没有看到商南了，只能从模糊不清的照片里贪婪的看着商南英俊的侧脸。  
半晌后他实在忍不住向商南发了一条微信，问。  
“你什么时候回来？”  
如他所料，这条微信石沉大海。

等叶原身上的痕迹全都消失后，商南也没有回复过叶原，不过叶原已经习惯了他的冷淡，依然每天都在别墅里满心期待的等着他回来。  
就算商南在外面和那么多人传绯闻，可只有叶原是被允许入住他这栋别墅里的，所以叶原始终坚信自己是最特别的。  
他是自由职业者，从上学起文科便非常优秀，大学毕业后原本想继续攻读研究生的，但为了牢牢站稳商南身旁的位置，所以他放弃了保研的机会，平时就在网上写小说赚钱。  
因为这个职业不需要他出去办公，所以他基本每天都会待在家里，那么商南一回到家里就会看到他，这都非常符合两个人的心意。  
叶原偏好写虐恋情深的小说，因为他非常擅长描写这种情愫，毕竟这其中的苦涩酸楚他都是一一尝过的，下笔时完全不需要编排就自然而然的写了出来，也算是某种程度上宣泄了自己在现实里的烦闷。  
这天他正在写当下这本小说最后一部分的稿子，忽然听到了久违的引擎声，傍晚昏暗的天色暮色霭霭，橙黄的暖光如同流泻的蛋黄铺满了整片天空，看起来柔软又美好。  
叶原下意识扭头朝窗外看去，被这样的暮色惊艳了一瞬，然后回过神来立马往窗边疾步走去，果然看到商南常开的车驶了进来。  
他心里一喜，迫不及待的开门往楼下跑，看到醉醺醺的商南正被助理搀扶着往屋子里走。  
助理抬眼看到站在楼梯口的叶原后，扶了扶眼镜，然后无奈的说。  
“叶原，商总今晚又喝醉了，你过来扶他上去吧。”  
助理是商南身边用惯了的老员工，也是他和叶原之间的完整见证者，叶原愣了一下后连忙从楼梯上跑下来，面色紧张的从他身上接过商南，然后感激的道谢说。  
“崔特助，谢谢你啊。”  
助理笑着摇了摇头，立在门口温和的说。  
“商总最近应酬多，怕回来晚了打扰你休息，所以就一直在公司里面住着，今天签完了大生意所以晚上庆祝了庆祝，那就辛苦你照顾商总了。”  
耐心的解释下是心照不宣的掩饰，叶原看着他，哑然了几秒后还是笑了，点头说。  
“你也辛苦了，路上注意安全。”  
等助理离开后叶原就搀扶着商南往回走，商南比他高，几乎大半个身体的重量都压在了他身上，嘴里喷吐的热气径直熏在了叶原的侧脸和脖颈，泛着灼灼的热度。  
商南今天终于解决完了最近忙碌的大生意，不留神就喝多了，半醉半醒间听到助理问回哪里时，他无意识就说了别墅的位置。  
他的确是太久没有回来了，朦朦胧胧间睁开眼只看到面前晃来晃去的一片雪白皮肤，温热又富有光泽。  
饱暖思淫欲，他下意识就搂紧了叶原的腰身，然后低头咬住了他的脖颈，力道算不上多温柔。  
叶原猝不及防踩空了一节台阶，差点都把商南摔倒了，刚刚站稳反而顺势被商南压在了楼梯的墙壁上，宽松的家居服扣子被扯开了几颗，随即那黏重的吻就落在了肩头。  
还没等叶原反应过来，商南的手就轻车熟路的沿着家居服下摆摸进了他柔韧纤细的腰身，在光滑的肌肤上爱不释手的揉捏着。  
叶原怔了怔，然后挣扎着推开他，红着脸仓促的说。  
“商南，我们先上楼....”  
商南的情欲一经撩起就难以熄灭，兴致上来了就不管不顾，不耐烦的拧着眉头训斥说。  
“闭嘴！”  
他的语气很凶，叶原抗拒的手便犹如触电般的颤了颤，然后蜷缩起来抵在了他的胸膛，软绵绵的收回了所有力道。  
商南的吻沿着他的脖颈往上啃咬着锁骨，同时急切的扯掉了他宽松的灰色裤子，将他的一条腿抬起来托了托，手指掐着他浑圆的臀部往深处的后穴里搅弄。  
自从上次和席顷上床后叶原就没有再做过爱了，后穴紧致又干涩，商南胡乱捅了几下就不耐烦了，扯开皮带拉开拉链，便将硬起来的性器抵住了后穴。  
润滑明显没有做够，叶原却也知道现在再让商南等一等的话，商南肯定会生气的，他一生气的话，或许马上就会离开了。  
叶原盼了那么久才盼到他回来，一分一秒都无比珍惜，怎么舍得他走。  
他尽力放松身体容纳商南的侵入，白皙的手臂主动揽上了商南的脖颈，咬着牙忍下吃痛的闷哼声。  
商南感受到了进入的艰涩，也不悦的拧起了眉，动作愈加粗暴的硬要往里面闯，火热坚硬的性器如同铁楔劈开了叶原的身体深处，他实在疼的不行，偏头直接咬住了自己的手臂，眼眶里涌出了潮湿的泪水。  
应该是流血了。  
所幸鲜血也起到了润滑的作用，商南缓慢的抽动了两下后渐渐流畅了许多，掐着他的腰重重的顶弄着，一边含糊不清的低头啃咬着他的下颌，然后流连着吻住了他的唇。  
唇齿相碰的刹那间叶原整个人就软了下来，苦苦支撑的心仿若被巨大的潮水倾覆淹没，他之前苦等那么久的酸楚全都被莫大的甜蜜所淹没，哆哆嗦嗦的张开唇齿接受了商南掠夺性的亲吻。  
弄了一会儿后商南嫌这样不方便，便用力揉了揉他的屁股。  
话还没说叶原就知道了他的意思，将堪堪踩着地面发抖的另一条腿也抬起来缠住了他的腰身，整个人都依赖的攀在了商南身上，全部力量都承在了连接处。  
商南的性器进的愈深，捅的叶原又疼又爽，他哽咽的哭喘着，灰色的家居服被剥落的悬挂在上身，优美的肩颈线条露了出来，后背单薄的蝴蝶骨无助的颤抖着。  
商南在极致的快感里驱散了些许昏沉的醉意，恍恍惚惚的睁开眼看到的叶原柔顺伏下的后颈，乌黑的碎发随着激烈的动作一动一动的，黑白对比的色差看的他意乱情迷。  
叶原完全搂着他，头抵在他的肩上被弄的断断续续哭着，绵软的喘息声里夹杂着隐忍的疼痛，却满是无条件的顺从。  
商南无意识的这才想起来，原来是叶原啊。

他在公司忙碌的这段时间完全忘记了叶原，回到家才想起来叶原的存在。  
从六年前起叶原就住在了这里，他很少出门，如同是商南无意圈养却心甘情愿守在笼子里的鸟雀似的，一心一意的等着商南回来。  
实际上商南当初允许叶原住进来也是一时冲动，当时叶原眼巴巴的纠缠了他很久，商南又处于刚得知席顷出国的失落中，自己实在不愿意回到空荡荡的别墅里，就随口答应了叶原搬进来的要求。  
其实他第二天就后悔了，因为家对于他来说到底还是个私密的场所，他一直以来都只想让喜欢的人住进来，那时答应叶原时也只是因为睡醒后看到他埋在自己怀里的乖顺模样觉得很顺眼。  
第二天他回去后想着要把叶原赶走，但刚进屋就看到叶原兴高采烈的从楼上朝自己跑了过来，然后扑到了他怀里，扬起天真又灿烂的笑脸说。  
“你回来啦！”  
这句话从来都没有人对商南说过，他在刹那间愣住了，心里突然就变得很柔软。  
他犹豫了一下，心里想着“算了吧”，暂时就让叶原再住几天吧。  
这一住就是六年。  
商南不知道自己为什么会在突然间想起了和叶原的往事，六年了，就算是素未相识的陌生人也会培养出感情，更何况是叶原。  
叶原全心全意的爱着他，柔顺乖巧又识趣，长的也还算不错，所以这六年里商南无论在外面玩腻了多少情人，都从来没有生过要把叶原赶走的念头。  
叶原已经成为了家里的一部分，他和整个空荡荡的别墅一样，都是商南的所有物。

似乎察觉到了商南的清醒，叶原懵懵懂懂的抬起头看他，湿漉漉的眼眸里含着水光，眉头蹙着，脸上浮着一层绯红，看起来鲜活又动人。  
他望到商南的目光后，神色胆怯的小声叫了商南的名字。  
清软的声音软乎乎的，还染着情欲的诱人，商南的眸色陡然暗了下来，手扳过他的下颌吻了上去，然后以高频率的动作狠狠操弄着他，清脆的拍打声与淫糜的水声满是情色。  
叶原承受不住的轻微挣扎着，可嘴里的气息都被商南强势的夺走了，他几近窒息的可怜呜咽着，眼里被激出了眼泪，顺着眼角滑了下来。  
好不容易寻觅到了喘息的间隙，他断断续续的哭喘着说。  
“商、商南！...慢点、太深了...”  
可怜兮兮的求饶声在情事中最能激发出上位者的暴虐心，商南在床上听他的这些话听多了，只当是调情，猛力抽插了数十下后在叶原体内射了出来。  
滚烫的精液将脆弱的内壁烧的灼热，叶原的身子猛地绷紧了，脚趾都战栗不止，大腿内侧不停发着抖，无力的差点从他身上滑了下来。  
湿热的精液沿着臀缝渗了下来，商南往下摸到一手潮湿后很轻的笑了一声，然后掂了掂叶原，就这样抱着他往楼上走。  
一颠一颠的动作让性器进的更深，叶原整个人都埋在他怀里，无力而压抑的小声抽噎着，看起来可怜又柔弱。  
商南的酒气散了大半，看到他这副模样也难得生出了一丝怜惜，揉了揉他的头发低笑着说。  
“这么久没回来怎么还是这么骚？恩？咬的我这么紧，难道我不在家的时候你也还自己玩过吗？”  
直白下流的话语让叶原顿时就羞红了脸，他咬着唇不肯说话，眼睫一颤一颤的。  
叶原无论过了多久都还是这样害羞的模样，前段时间陪在商南身边的都是表面看起来一本正经，其实浪到了骨子里的小骚货，现在他看到叶原这样抿着唇不说话的柔顺姿态，心里又浮出了理所当然的安定。  
叶原总是这么乖。  
商南这样想着，便愈加乐此不疲的逗弄着他，将他抱到卧室后压在床上，抽出性器后拍了拍他的屁股，说。  
“趴过去。”  
叶原并不喜欢后入的姿势，因为这样的话他就看不到商南的脸了，他更怕的是商南不清楚他是谁，因为陪他上床的可以是任何一个人，商南并不在乎到底是不是叶原。  
他的脸色微微发白，鼓起勇气嗫嚅着说。  
“能不能...别从后面..我..”  
话还没说完商南的脸色就沉了下来，他刚往后一动，叶原顿时就脸色大变的急急拉住他的手臂，哀哀的改口说。  
“你别走，我听话的。”  
刚说完他就转身趴在了床上，家居服早就在走过来的过程中被剥光了，光裸的身体白皙又柔美，跪伏着高高翘起了屁股，后穴里灌满的精液还在滴滴答答的往下滴，因为紧张微微紧缩着的穴口被操弄的泛着媚红。  
他趴好了就急急的扭头看向商南，眼里含着盈盈的泪，怯怯的声音却满是讨好。  
“商南，我很乖的。”  
他实在太听话了，听话到连商南都觉得于心不忍，想要把他揣在怀里爱不释手的搓揉着，也想把他狠狠的弄哭，变成被自己完全支配的小奴隶。  
商南在外面是八面玲珑镇定自若的商总，人人都夸他天赋异禀手段狠辣，跟过他的情人们也夸他大方体贴，可那都是商南混迹于世的伪装，他的所有恶劣性格、所有偏执到扭曲的完全掌控欲都只有叶原看得见。  
因为他清楚叶原无论怎样都不会离开自己的，叶原爱他，爱到了骨子里。

商南随手将刘海往上一抓，深黑色的眼眸里满是汹涌的情欲，然后顶开叶原的膝窝将他的腿分的更开，掰开他的臀缝又插了进去。  
被完全填满的感觉饱涨、疼痛、但又令人安心，叶原在摇摇晃晃的颠簸里枕着手臂喘息着，身体重重的往前滑又被蛮横的力道扯了过来，身体最深处的脆弱内壁被反复碾磨碾压，操弄的有些麻木的后穴像是漏风了似的。  
他被撞出了酸麻的快感，前面耷拉着的性器颤颤巍巍的自己硬了起来，刚要伸手去摸，商南就把他无力的手腕捉着按到了一旁，然后咬着他的耳朵危险的说。  
“有我在怎么还能让你自己摸？一会儿就把你插射，恩？”  
低沉的尾音听起来性感又低沉，叶原的耳根子一麻，既感到难堪又因为他的话不自觉起了反应，羞的几乎都哭了出来。  
商南的手掐着他的乳尖恶意搓揉着，锢着他的腰身又威胁似的问了一遍。  
叶原被逼的实在没办法，才带着哭腔嗫嚅着说。  
“....好。”


	3. Chapter 3

昨晚折腾的实在太过，到最后叶原哆哆嗦嗦的再也射不出任何东西，商南也困顿的懒的清理，就这样抱着他昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
第二天叶原直接睡到了下午，睁开眼的时候商南已经不见了，床上还是一片狼藉。  
情事过后的孤身一人最让人失落，叶原自己又在床上躺了一会儿，仿佛还能感受到商南的温度似的。  
肚子传来了咕咕的叫声他才起身去浴室洗漱，结果连坐起来都费了好久，颤颤巍巍下床走的时候腿软的不像话，大腿内侧的皮肤火辣辣的，被使用过度的后穴也好像完全合不拢似的漏着风。  
他感到有些难堪，但想起来商南又生出了酸涩的甜蜜。  
这天晚上商南又没回来，叶原忐忑不安的打过去电话，商南些许是顾念着昨日同他的温存，所以这次很快就接了。  
叶原怕他嫌自己问东问西的烦，就小心翼翼的问。  
“你今晚还回来吗？”  
电话里的背景有些嘈杂，商南低沉的声音里染了一些醉意，不过听得出还很清醒。  
“不用等我了，你自己睡吧。”  
叶原哦了一声后又忍不住说。  
“你昨晚刚喝过酒，今天少喝点吧，不然头也会疼的。”  
商南敷衍的恩了一声就挂断了，叶原举着手机垂下眼，早就被冷落惯了的心有一瞬的难受，然后就又适应了。  
卧室已经被阿姨打扫过了，即便阿姨已经为他们清理了无数遍一片狼藉的卧室，不过打扫的时候叶原还是害臊的躲去了书房里休息，等清扫完了才回去。  
他现在坐也不行站也不行，只能趴在床上写小说稿子，入神了就也忘记了时间的流逝，居然也没听到卧室的门被推开的声音。  
商南诧异的看着他，问。  
“你怎么还没睡？”  
叶原见他回来了就赶快把床上的电脑和鼠标都收拾到一边，然后笑了一下说。  
“我自己挺无聊的，就边写稿子边等你回来。”  
他笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的很好看，卧室里明亮璀璨的光芒落在他眼里脉脉流转着，欣喜的神情里溢出了满满的爱慕，卑微又虔诚的望着商南。  
这样纯粹又深厚的目光商南已经习惯了，从他们相识起叶原就始终是这样看着他的，满腔的爱意不加掩饰，也从未消退过。  
商南不禁有些心软，走过去捏了捏叶原的脸，也笑着说。  
“这么乖的等我吗？”  
叶原的脸上露出了一丝受宠若惊，他在商南偶尔的温柔面前显得不知所措极了，眼眸里的光却愈加明亮，神色害羞的问。  
“你的头疼吗？我去给你煮一碗醒酒汤吧？”  
他是光着趴在被子里，说着就要起身去找睡衣，滑落的被子露出了不满斑驳痕迹的身体，有些过深过重的吻痕看起来都有些触目惊心了，如同被施虐过似的。  
商南又见他僵硬吃痛的动作不禁愈加怜惜，把人拎回来又塞进了被子里，阻止说。  
“不用了，我头不疼，你乖乖待着，我去洗个澡。”  
他的话对于叶原来说就是不容置疑的命令，叶原果然停下动作缩在被子里等着他，商南见他乖的不行，忍不住低头亲了他一口才往浴室走去。  
叶原因为这一吻心里甜蜜了很长时间，商南出来后钻进被子里抱住了他，还有些潮湿的头发带着清冽的香味，拂在叶原的脸上痒痒的。  
他小声的问。  
“今晚要做吗？”  
商南抱着他，已经合了一半的眼，半开玩笑的懒懒说。  
“不做了，要不就把你弄坏了。”  
叶原宁愿把他的话当做是对自己的疼爱，抿着唇止不住的笑了，又红着脸说。  
“我用嘴帮你好不好？”  
说着他就要滑下去，商南拍了一下他的屁股，语气里带着一丝命令。  
“别折腾了，快点睡。”  
叶原见他已经闭上眼了，于是也安分下来，在他的怀里安心的睡着了。  
接下来几天商南大都留在了家里放假休息，虽然晚上偶尔还是会出去，不过这样已经让叶原欣喜若狂了。  
几天后是晚上商南突然说要带他出去。  
商南其实很少会带叶原出去，一般谈生意都是和助理，应酬间也都会有对方塞过来的少年少女作伴，就算是朋友聚会也是带着自己的新欢，只有心血来潮的时候才会带叶原出去。  
叶原并不漂亮，只能说算顺眼，所以他也没有奢求过商南的身边只有自己。  
上一次商南带他出去还是半年前左右，所以这一次他听到后高兴的不得了，已经是二十四五岁的青年了，脸上却还是一眼可见的雀跃笑容，天真又稚气，还让人莫名看的有些心软。  
商南仔细想了想上次看到他这样的笑容是什么时候，却已经很久远了。  
他看着叶原说。  
“过来。”  
叶原便乖乖走过来坐在了他的腿上，柔顺的搂着他的脖颈期待的问。  
“我晚上过去穿哪一身好啊？你喜欢我穿什么？”  
叶原的身上没有外面那些人乱七八糟的香水味道，只有沐浴露清淡的味道，很干净。  
商南搂着他的腰，闻言扬了扬眉说。  
“我喜欢你什么都不穿。”  
叶原的脸顿时红了，带着一丝恼羞成怒的小声嘟囔着什么，商南笑着捏了捏他的脸，很难得的耐心哄着说。  
“好了，不用那么在意，晚上就是哥们儿聚聚，他们都认识你的。”  
说是认识，其实他们也只是知道商南家里养了个对他痴恋六年的青年，并不出色，只是安静又温和。  
而除了问好外，叶原也从来没和他们主动说过话，他看得出商南并不希望自己和他的那群朋友们真正变成朋友，或许是因为他在商南心里和朋友们并不是一个地位的，只是个听话的玩意儿罢了。  
想到这里，叶原的心又有些钝痛，只是他不愿意让商南看出来自己的矫情，就还是抿着唇笑着。

晚上六点多的时候他们开车离开了别墅，叶原很少出门，也几乎没有逛过街，看到晚上辉煌的夜景时还有些兴致勃勃的趴在车窗前盯着外面看。  
商南瞥了他几次都只看到一个毛茸茸的后脑勺，懒洋洋的说。  
“看什么呢那么专心？我在你身边你都不看我了？”  
听出他语气里的不悦后，叶原赶紧回过头，讨好的朝他笑着说。  
“我想让你好好开车，不要分神嘛。”  
商南不以为意的轻哼了一声。  
叶原对他的灼热凝视他早就习以为常了，哪里还会为此分神，倒是发觉他不看自己的时候才会觉得不适应，也很不高兴。  
下车后叶原跟着商南往楼上走，这是一个完全陌生的销金窟，他有些惊惶的跟的很紧，好几次还差点踩到商南的脚。  
商南瞥了他一眼，嗤笑着说。  
“跟我那么紧干吗？还怕我把你丢在这儿不成？”  
叶原的脸顿时涨得通红，咬着唇低下了头，很轻的嗫嚅着说。  
“我没来过这里，怕迷路了。”  
商南愣了一下，才想起来这个半年前新开的地方自己早就来了不知道多少次了，叶原却还是第一次来。  
他的语气缓和了下来，同时自然的伸出手拉住了叶原，说。  
“早点解释不就成了，现在可别踩我了啊。”  
商南的手掌宽厚结实，牵住叶原的时候将他的手包裹了起来，叶原怔了一下，然后慢慢握紧了他，用力点了点头，轻声说。  
“我知道了。”  
商南又瞥了他一眼，瞧见他脸上止不住的笑容后心里觉得好笑又怜爱，脸上却还是漫不经心的。  
今晚举办聚会的是商南一个很爱玩的富二代朋友，他包下了最大的宴会厅举办派对，灯光昏暗，音乐放着一个性感沙哑的男声，尾音勾出了情色的暧昧氛围。  
上层人士的派对从来都不是喧嚣吵闹的，看似正儿八经的表面其实都藏着丰富多彩的花样。  
商南走到门口就被拦下了，门口穿着执事服装的正是他那个富二代朋友萧焕，看到他后笑嘻嘻的说。  
“商总你可算来了！我差点都冲到你家拍门了！”  
他余光瞥到了商南身后的叶原，看清楚后愣了一下，然后朝商南挤眉弄眼说。  
“行啊你，这是野花吃腻了又想起了家花的好了啊。”  
他说这话完全没顾着叶原，叶原也没在意，安安静静的不插话。  
商南和他闲聊了两句就要往里面走，萧焕却拦住了他，然后把旁边的两排衣架子推过来说。  
“今天的主题是cosplay大狂欢！来来来选了衣服换上吧！”  
商南皱起眉说。  
“什么乱七八糟的，不是说今晚就是个普通的party吗？”  
“哎呀总是一样的party有什么好玩的，偶尔还要来点新鲜感嘛！”  
萧焕非要他去挑衣服，商南被他磨的不耐烦了才随后挑了两套，然后把一套扔给叶原让他去换上。  
商南正要也跟着过去换衣服，忽然被萧焕拉住了。  
萧焕压低声音凑在他耳边，得意洋洋的说。  
“今晚我好不容易才把你的心上人也拉过来了，还给你准备了好多机会，你可别浪费了兄弟的一番好意啊！”  
商南呼吸一窒，艰涩的问。  
“....席顷？”  
他对席顷的执念只有几个关系要好的朋友才知道，而萧焕就是其中之一。  
萧焕又跟他说了好几句鼓励的话才推着他去换衣服，商南怔怔的走着，无意识攥紧了手里的衣服。

叶原到了更衣室换衣服时才发现手上拿的是一套校服，蓝白条纹的校服很经典，这一套也是完全崭新的。  
他犹豫了片刻才换上，这件校服的尺寸有些大了，他穿起来袖子都盖过了指尖，不过不知道是不是为今晚不言而喻的目的特意准备的，这校服裤子反而极为贴身，穿起来完全将叶原的长腿翘臀显露了出来。  
他羞赧的实在不敢出去，好在宽松的校服上衣垂下来能遮住大半个臀部，他别别扭扭的踌躇了好久才终于鼓起勇气出去。  
入目即是昏暗里晃动的人影，他懵了一下才意识到找不到商南了，着急的就在人群里努力辨认着寻找。  
只是人越来越多，又都穿着奇装异服，叶原找了好久都没找到，反而冒冒失失的撞到了人。  
他捂着头下意识就弯腰道着歉。  
“对不起对不起！”  
被他撞到的人听到他的声音后，转过身惊讶的出声问。  
“叶原？”  
这声音清淡又好听，还很熟悉。  
叶原抬起头看着面前的席顷，突然间不知道要说什么，索性就假装没看见的转身就要跑，手臂立刻就被紧紧抓住了。  
周围都是说话声，席顷看他低头挣扎着就是不肯与自己交流的排斥模样，只好搭住他的肩半推半搂的把人带到了稍微安静的一侧角落里。  
叶原犹如受惊的兔子似的，戒备又惶惶的小声喊着说。  
“你放开我！”  
席顷低头看着他，依然松开了他的手，不过立在他面前挡住了他想跑掉的路。  
他专注的看着叶原，表情有些难过的轻声问。  
“叶原，那天之后你为什么没有联系我？我一直都在等着你。”


	4. Chapter 4

热度渐渐沸腾的大厅响着嘈杂细碎的声响，他们这个角落里却是可以清楚听到彼此声音的寂静。  
叶原不知道席顷到底是怎么想的，为什么会如此直白的说出这样的话。  
不联系他还能是为什么？当然就是不想联系了啊！  
可他看着席顷失落的神色，却怎么都说不出来这样生硬冷漠的话语，他的心实在是太软了，所以每次被商南冷落后只要他对自己又温柔一下就能忘掉受过的所有伤痛，更别说是面对这样天真又赤诚的席顷。  
话在唇齿边打转了许久还是咽了下去，叶原临时找了借口说。  
“抱歉，你的名片被我弄丢了。”  
“原来是这样啊。”  
席顷松了一口气，摊开手掌认真的说。  
“那这次我帮你保存，就不会再丢了。”  
叶原只好把自己的手机拿出来让他输入上手机号，他不常用手机，所以没有设置密码，不过锁屏和桌面的壁纸都是商南，一时间忘记了。  
席顷看到后愣了一下，然后抬头看了他一眼，才低头把自己的手机号码输了进去，还给叶原说。  
“好了。”  
叶原敷衍的恩了一声就想离开，却被席顷挡住了，迟疑的轻声问。  
“叶原，你既然喜欢商南，上次为什么还要找我上床？”  
他像是怕别人听到，所以微微弯下身凑近了些，而这样的话由任何一个人说出来都不免增添了些不言而喻的暧昧语气，可从席顷的口中说出来却只是完全的疑惑。  
叶原的心里像是被刺扎了一下，他咬了一下唇，盯着席顷的眼睛讽刺的反问道。  
“那你呢？你和商南是朋友，而且你知道我是他的情人，那你又为什么会一口答应和我上床呢？”  
怨愤的话里漫出了酸涩的自嘲，还有浓烈的恨不得拉席顷下水的决绝。  
席顷低头看着叶原的眼眸，没有搞清楚他的语气为什么这样的尖锐，顿了顿才诚实的回答说。  
“这是你情我愿的事，所以我不需要问商南，而且我之前听商南亲口说过你们不是恋人，所以他无权干涉你的感情生活。”  
听到后半句话时叶原的脸刷的就白了，整颗心都像是被大手肆意揉捏着，又从胸膛里掏出来扔在地上狠狠践踏。  
商南始终只把他当做见不得光的情人而已，他早就知道的，可当席顷亲口说出来的时候叶原还是感到极度难堪，像是被人狠狠扇了一个耳光。  
谁都可以这样说，唯独席顷不行。  
席顷被叶原苍白凄惨的脸色吓了一大跳，蹙着眉担忧的想要问他，却被他猝不及防的撞开跑了出去，急忙扭头看时叶原已经跑进了人群里，消失不见了。  
席顷沮丧的垂下了头。

叶原在人群里莽莽撞撞的跑着，居然无意间找到了商南。  
商南不悦的把他拉住了，上下打量了他后脸色稍有缓和，没好气的问。  
“你跑去哪儿了？”  
他的语气恶劣又不耐，颐指气使的仿佛叶原是只宠物似的。  
叶原本不在意，但他刚在席顷那里受到了不小的刺激，现在又被商南的语气扎的心痛难忍，茫茫的忽然觉得自己这六年来做的努力全都是白费，死皮赖脸的缠着商南想要感动他，可商南的心根本一点儿也没有被融化。  
他心灰意冷的垂着头，浑浑噩噩的连回答都没力气了。  
商南见他居然不理睬自己，火气腾地一下就窜起来了，捏着他的下巴迫使他抬起头看自己，声音冷了下去。  
“我问你话呢，你聋了吗？”  
叶原穿的是刚才被商南随手挑的校服，蓝白条纹十分清爽，拉链拉到了最上面，看起来乖顺又青春。  
他的神色残留着惶惶的低落，眼眸里的微微湿意被扫过来的灯光映的潋滟多姿，湿漉漉的可怜极了，薄红的嘴唇紧紧抿着，细看还有些微微颤抖，像是在倔强的隐忍着什么。  
这副表情实在是太脆弱了，还带着点安静的坚韧，商南苛责的话就说不下去了。  
他手上的力道松了下来，改为摩挲着叶原的侧脸，然后安抚的低头亲了他一下，笑着说。  
“行了，别再乱跑了，乖乖的跟着我。”  
旁边的朋友们瞧见他们亲吻的动作后就起哄的嬉笑着，叶原垂下头跟在商南身边，肩头被他漫不经心的揽着表示所有权，时不时还被他无意识的捏几下脸。  
这亲昵的动作却依然无法捂热叶原的内心，他的脑海从来都没有这么乱过，爱着商南已经成为了一种本能，可是当这本能被商南亲口否定的时候，他不知道该怎么办了。  
他的心已经彻底栽在了商南身上，早就拿不回来了。  
不久后萧焕跳上舞台拿起麦克风，唯一的灯光聚集在了他身上，所以所有人都安静了下来听他讲话。  
萧焕笑嘻嘻的表示接下来要玩好玩的游戏，那就是灯光随意扫到全场任何两人身上，那么他们就要上台转动转盘选择完成的项目，转盘上的每个选项都很劲爆刺激，比如有“舌吻五分钟”“当众为对方口一次”“脐橙play”等，甚至在双方都同意的情况下还能真刀实枪的做。  
商南对这种当众表演兴致的游戏并不怎么感兴趣，但他看到萧焕在吩咐灯光师准备的时候不动声色的朝自己挤眉弄眼了一下，立刻就明白了。  
萧焕一定做了什么手脚，而最后灯光笼罩的两个人除了他，另外一个绝对是席顷。

事实上商南并不清楚自己是为什么喜欢上席顷的，他们这群人从小就一起长大，在少不更事打打闹闹的时候只有席顷一直安安静静的在屋子里弹钢琴，就算被他们带出来玩也乖乖的坐着，黑白分明的眼瞳天真纯洁，像是橱窗里精致高贵的小王子。  
商南的出身在这群人里面不算拔尖，年少的他自卑了很长一段时间，所以一直都对那些生来就是天潢贵胄的同龄人怀着嫉妒又羡慕的复杂心情。  
所有被宠坏的小少爷身上难免会有骄纵的缺点，也会把商南当做仆人似的使唤，理所当然的被商南记恨在了心里，但只有席顷是不同的。  
席顷就像是最完美的那个模板，他出身矜贵，气质优雅，为人又善良天真，让所有见过他的人都只觉得自惭形秽，却生不出任何晦暗的心思。  
在那群人里面只有席顷是对商南完全平等的，也机缘巧合的给了商南几次善意的帮助，就这样被商南暗暗记在了心里想着以后报答，而在日后的多年相处中不知不觉掺杂进了别样的情愫，成为了心尖上的一抹月光。  
但他已经习惯将这样经年的爱而不得藏在心底深处了，也从未想过打算说出来，或是真正得到席顷。  
所以现在萧焕想尽办法帮他，他却并不觉得惊喜，心里反而五味杂陈，说不清楚是为了什么。  
商南拧着眉瞪了萧焕一眼，想要无声的警告他别乱搞事，但灯光师已经开始调灯光了，乱打的灯光随机挑选着场上的幸运儿。  
虽然说是随机，但必定会有幕后操作。  
商南的心不自觉提了起来，不过前两次选中的都是别的人，分别表演了“法式热吻”和“在对方身上跳钢管舞”。  
漫长的时间让商南的心放下来了，旁边走动的人看到校服装扮的叶原后难免有些蠢蠢欲动的，故意撞着他趁机揩油。  
几次下来叶原自己没说什么，察觉到的商南倒是有些生气了，将他把自己的怀里用力带了带，还没来得及说什么时，灯光已经打在了他身上。  
只是叶原完全嵌在了他怀里，所以看起来是两个人同时被灯光笼罩了起来。  
商南一愣，下意识按着叶原的头埋到了自己怀里，然后拧起了眉。  
与此同时另一束灯光也在不远处停住了，所有人在看清楚后都沸腾了起来，商南心里已经笃定了对方就是席顷。  
他这时的心情是出乎意料的平静，抬眼看了一下萧焕后就拍了拍叶原的肩，低声叮嘱了一句“乖乖等我”，然后把他往灯光照不到的暗处推了推。  
在两束灯光都落定后，人群就自动为他们让出了一条路，所以商南抬眼就能看到不远处面露茫然的望过来的席顷。  
不知道席顷是怎么被萧焕诳过来的，估计他还以为今晚是个正式的宴会，所以穿了一身浅灰色的西装，萧焕也没胆让他穿那些乱七八糟的衣服，所以他立在这乌泱泱的宴会里依然是唯一的光芒。  
干净透彻，高贵的不染尘埃。  
从始至终都是这样立在任何人都需要抬头仰望的高处。  
商南的心开始急促的热了起来，犹如一股无形的热流渐渐蔓延至四肢百骸，他忘记了身旁的所有人，眼里只看得到的席顷。  
席顷似乎这时才明白了过来，他的脸上露出了一丝为难的神色，看得出并不想参与这个带着情色意味的游戏，但萧焕在一开始就说了被灯光选中的两个人不可以拒绝，而席顷又压根想不到真的会有暗箱操作这种事。  
商南知道席顷就算心里再不愿意，但他还是会遵守游戏规则的。  
果然席顷犹豫了几秒后就放弃挣扎了，然后径直朝商南走了过来。  
他身材清瘦高挑，走过来的时候犹如一步步从月光里走到了商南的身边，商南心如擂鼓，痴痴的凝望着他。  
但席顷却越过他停在了叶原身边，然后踌躇的轻轻牵着他的手，脸上泛起了微微的红晕，小声的说。  
“叶原，失礼了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再吵一次架就彻底虐渣攻了！我发四！


	5. Chapter 5

直到席顷将叶原一路牵到台上，等着他来转转盘时，叶原也还没反应过来。  
整个大厅是一片死寂，叶原僵硬的扭过头去看，在一片面露错愕的人群里，商南的脸色极度难看，阴沉的如同风雨欲来。  
暗中安排的萧焕也被席顷出乎意料的行为惊呆了，他反应过来后简直头都炸了，暗暗叫着糟糕，然后赶紧走上前圆场说。  
“席顷你拉错人了，刚才灯光照的是商南啊。”  
他怕商南会失控，所以连忙挤到席顷和叶原中间不让他们牵手，一边还使劲朝叶原使眼色让他快下去。  
叶原却没动，望着商南脸上那惊怒的宛如被背叛的神情，他竟然生出了极其扭曲的畅快。  
还有什么比这样更让商南痛苦的呢。  
听了萧焕明里暗里的催促后，席顷摇摇头，认真的说。  
“刚才灯光打的是他们两个人。”  
顿了顿，他有些不好意思的看了台下的商南一眼，抿唇笑着说。  
“也没有规定说他们两个人都要上来，商南又是我的朋友，所以我想暂时借一下叶原，他应该不会介意的吧。”  
如果不是叶原在和他的接触后知道他的为人的话，那么单是这一番话就足够被歪曲的解读了。  
叶原看到商南的脸色在他话音落下的瞬间愈加狰狞，额头上的青筋都崩了出来，一双黑沉的眼眸死死盯着席顷，然后不忍苛责席顷似的又很快看向了自己，凶狠的目光像是要活生生将他撕咬成骨头。  
叶原的心里传来一阵钝痛，他忽然笑了一下，然后转身走到台上的转盘前用力一转，那飞速旋转的转盘便在众目睽睽下渐渐慢下来，指向了“当众为对方口一次”。  
如此劲爆的内容让萧焕惊呆了，他开始万分后悔谁想的这些选项，苦着脸看了商南一眼后就试图过去阻止他们，却被叶原一把推开了。  
叶原直勾勾的盯着席顷，大步走到他面前直接去解他的皮带，席顷被他逼的不停往后退，脸上突然泛起了不知所措的红晕，仓促的去捉叶原的手。  
他没想到叶原在众人面前会这么主动奔放，一时都没反应过来。  
叶原被他捉住手了也不说话，看了他一眼就蹲了下来，然后隔着薄薄的布料舔了一下关键的部位。  
席顷抓着他的手猝然收紧了，脸红的要爆炸，然后猛地把他拉起来，气息不稳的说。  
“换一个。”  
说完后他就扣着叶原的后颈吻了上去，闭起来的眼睫都在害羞的颤抖着，温热的舌头却不容抗拒的探进了叶原的唇齿里，压抑着急切的温柔吮舔着。  
叶原刚才做的一连串动作简直都不像是自己了，他愣愣的被席顷亲吻，脑海里乱七八糟的，骤然间从身后传来一股大力将他拖曳出席顷的怀抱。  
闯上台的商南站在了他和席顷的中间，一言不发的盯着席顷，从叶原的角度只能看到他清晰的下颌线，因为抑制怒气的咬紧了后槽牙所以微微颤抖着。  
他的一只手还抓着叶原的肩膀，犹如野兽的利爪深深的嵌进了骨肉里，疼的叶原忍不住伸手去掰。  
显然席顷也看到了叶原忍痛的神色，微微蹙起眉提醒说。  
“商南，你弄疼他了。”  
这句话宛如一个导火索霎时点燃了所有剑拔弩张的寂静，商南暴怒的一脚把旁边的转盘踢翻了，似乎想要对席顷恶狠狠的说什么，却哼哧了半晌一个字都没有发出来。  
最后他面色阴寒的推着叶原就往台下走，叶原跌跌撞撞的跟着他走的太慢，就被他拽着手臂一路拖了出去。

他们的车停在了停车场，商南把叶原粗鲁的推进电梯里后按下了楼层数，然后就捏着他的下颌用力擦着他的嘴唇。  
有些粗糙的指腹在施虐般的力道下很快就将叶原的嘴唇擦破了，他挣扎着要躲开，却敌不过席顷骇然的钳制力道，只能含糊不清的胡乱喊着说。  
“商南！别擦...唔疼！”  
商南没说话，擦了许久后又低头吻了上来，将柔软的嘴唇吮吸的酸麻发肿，浓烈的血腥味蔓延在了叶原的口腔里。  
商南像是嫉恨他得到了席顷的吻，只能这样委曲求全的间接给自己一点甜头，却还是对他们的亲密耿耿于怀。  
好不容易松开濒临窒息的叶原后，商南铁青着脸怒声道。  
“谁准你和他一起上台的！你怎么这么不要脸！我有没有警告过你别接近他！怎么，现在你已经在我面前光明正大的勾引他了吗？”  
叶原被劈头盖脸的侮辱砸的脸色一白，他抿抿唇，佯装冷静的说。  
“是他拉我上去的，我知道被选中的人不能拒绝，只是想早点和他配合完就下来。”  
“他拉你上去你就上去吗？你当自己是什么货色！怎么配和他站在一起！”  
席顷在商南心里是相碰又不敢触碰的一个执念，任何人都配不上席顷，可刚才席顷居然和叶原亲在了一起！  
而叶原是谁？是商南弃如敝履，从未放在心上的一个宠物，连平等以待的资格都没有。  
商南的厌恶与憎恨如同刀子扎进了叶原的心里，叶原哆哆嗦嗦的说不出话来，悲凉的心里竟恶向胆边生。  
他盯着商南，忍着哽咽慢慢的说。  
“怎么，你自己不敢碰他就不准任何人碰他了吗？商南，他在我和你之间选择了我，因为他只拿你当朋友，永远永远都不会喜欢你的。”  
有那么一瞬间他几乎都想把自己已经和叶原睡过的事情说出来，但电梯已经到了地下停车场，商南呼吸浊重的死死瞪着他，眼眸都泛着发狂的血红。  
他把叶原拖出来往停车的地方疾步走去，找到后直接把他塞进了副驾驶，然后自己也上了车，飞快的启动了就往外开。  
这个地方没有建在繁华地带，是特意为上层人士准备的销金窟，所以隐蔽又安全，开车回去的时候穿过市郊的马路才能回到城市中心。  
商南开的极快，叶原几乎都感觉自己要飞起来了，他的心也在疾驰的车速里跳的飞快，不由得脸色苍白的紧紧拉着上方的扶手，努力忍住想要呕吐的冲动。  
外面夜色黑沉，路上人迹罕至，商南阴沉的出声警告说。  
“你以后不准再和席顷见面，也不准接近他，听到了没有？”  
叶原听了就想笑，明知道会惹商南生气，但他还是止不住的想要戳刀子，往商南的心上戳刀子，也往自己的心上戳。  
“我又不是你的狗，凭什么你说什么我就听什么？况且如果不是我找席顷，而是席顷来找我呢？今天他都主动亲了我，你猜他会不会喜欢上我呢？”  
“你给我闭嘴！”  
商南骤然暴怒出声，车身随着情绪的剧烈起伏在马路上猛地歪了一下，好在这时没有其他的车出现，但也够让人惊心动魄了。  
叶原有种他们要同归于尽的恐惧，仿佛死神就掐在了他的咽喉上。  
他今晚太不像自己了，可常年的隐忍与爱而不得的痛苦终于都变成了鲜血淋漓的尖刺冒了出来，他的眼前阵阵发黑，却还听见自己用陌生的讥讽语气颤抖着说。  
“商南，你就是个懦夫，席顷他怎么可能会喜欢你呢？他知道了你的心思后一定会恶心透顶，再也不愿见到你！”  
刺耳的刹车声音在寂静的夜空极为突兀，商南被他气的双手都在颤抖，不等车停稳就去解叶原的安全带，嘴唇发白的吸着气，暴烈又厌恶的愤怒命令说。  
“滚下去！”  
叶原猝不及防的被他解开安全带，只看到面色犹如罗刹的商南逼近自己像是要亲吻，他的整颗心都提了起来，掌心竟然还渗出了紧张的细汗。  
但下一秒凛冽的寒风从车缝里钻了进来，他被商南用力推下了车，后背砸在冰冷坚硬的地面上疼痛难忍，夜间愈加寒冷的冷风更是将衣着单薄的他吹得瑟瑟发抖。  
叶原恍然间回过神来，急急的就要去喊商南的名字，却眼睁睁的看着车门砰的一声关上了，然后车毫不犹豫的疾驰离开，很快就消失在了漫长的黑夜里。  
叶原呆呆的望着车消失的方向，瞬间如坠冰窖。  
商南把他丢下了。  
商南不要他了。

最近的天气降温了，夜里的温度格外低，叶原身上还穿着单薄的校服，根本就挡不了什么风，没一会儿浑身的皮肤就都是冰凉的了。  
他浑浑噩噩的瘫坐在路边，执着又绝望的盼望着商南能够回来接自己，可那漆黑的尽头没有一丝光亮，他等再久都没有。  
从眼眶里滚出的泪水模糊了他的视线，他捂着脸失声痛哭，什么都感觉不到了。  
突然间急促的刹车声响在了他的面前，他猛地抬起头，脸上露出了惊喜的神情，笨拙的不停擦着眼泪试图看清楚是不是商南。  
而席顷的声音已经响在了他的耳边，带着焦灼的心疼与无措。  
“叶原你怎么哭了？快点上车。”  
不是商南。  
叶原如同骤然脱力般停下了所有动作，他很想讽刺的笑出来，却连扯动唇角的力气都没有，木然的任由席顷脱下外套裹住自己，然后把自己抱进了车的后座。  
叶原也赶快上车调高了空调的温度，然后回过头担忧的看着他，轻声细语的不安问。  
“叶原，你怎么会在这里？你不是和商南走了吗？怎么...”  
从席顷的嘴里听到商南的名字好像是对叶原刻意的嘲弄，他头痛欲裂，席顷的每句话都想是铁杵插得他太阳穴生疼，无意识的尖叫喊道。  
“你别说了！走开啊！”  
席顷的话一下子就止住了，他踌躇不安的看着蜷缩起来不肯让任何人接近的叶原，纵使焦急也不敢再惹他生气，只好放软了声音小声说。  
“外面这么冷，那我就先带你回去了哦。”  
默然等了几秒后不见叶原回应，席顷失落的抿了抿唇，然后转回去发动车子，边平稳的开着车边每隔几秒就从后视镜里偷偷看一眼兀自哭着的叶原，一颗心也七上八下的。  
等开到家里后，他熄了火转头看，发现叶原已经哭累睡着了，紧紧蜷缩了起来，苍白的脸上还挂着湿漉漉的泪痕，又因为里面还穿着校服显得更稚气了些，看着有股惹人怜爱的脆弱。  
席顷轻手轻脚的下车绕到后座，打开车门后就将他抱了起来，然后安安静静的往家里走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （“换一个”——换成“热吻”的选项，席顷不想让叶原在众人面前给自己口）  
> 乖啦乖啦，叶原走进傻白甜月光的手里就甜起来啦！不虐啦！


	6. Chapter 6

叶原睡了很不安稳的一觉，他在梦里频频被商南冷漠的毫不留情的背影伤的冷汗津津，一颗心仓皇的揪痛，窒息的让他喘不过气。  
可另外一个他又心灰意冷的不停喃喃说，放弃吧，不要再爱商南了，这是永远都没有结果的一场单恋，他浪费了那么多年的时间与痴情，根本一点用都没有。  
从噩梦中惊醒是在漆黑的深夜，所见无光，静寂的像是被全世界都彻底抛弃了似的。  
叶原止不住的发着抖尖叫起来，捂着头蜷缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖，在隔壁睡下的席顷骤然惊醒，连拖鞋都顾不上穿就慌慌张张的跑了进来，连忙开了房里的小灯冲到床边，手足无措的焦急问。  
“叶原，你怎么了？是不是做噩梦了啊？你别怕，没有事的。”  
他笨拙的想要伸出手去碰叶原，可那被子便如触电般又蜷缩的更紧，他只好用极其轻柔的声音立在床边不停的安慰着叶原，焦灼的在原地踱着步。  
被窝里急促的呼吸声渐渐安静了下来，叶原终于从被窝里露出一个头，微微扬起来看着他。  
叶原的脸上都是冷汗，苍白的皮肤上只有脸颊泛着红，毫无血色的嘴唇起了干皮，一双眼因为之前哭太久而泛着红肿，看起来无助又可怜。  
他怔怔的看了席顷半晌，恍惚的眼眸才渐渐有了焦距，漆黑的眼眸被小灯映出了浅浅的暖光，惊惶的神色也平静了下来。  
“是你啊。”  
叶原低低的说了这句话。  
席顷局促不安的回答说。  
“我见你在路边哭的太伤心了，就先带你回来了，你现在还难受吗？肚子饿吗？要我去让管家给你做饭吃吗？”  
一连串的问题满是不加掩饰的关心，席顷的身上还穿着丝绒的睡衣，被睡觉的动作压的有些褶皱，看起来却依然挺拔如玉，贵气又优雅。  
叶原看着他，抿了抿唇说。  
“你能陪我睡觉吗？”  
席顷愣住了，随即如玉的脸上泛起了害羞的红晕，他像个纯情的男生紧张的连手脚都不知道放在哪里了，却很快就应了一声。  
“好。”  
他怕叶原会害怕，会孤单寂寞，所以如果是叶原主动的请求的话，他会答应。  
席顷爬上床和叶原躺在了一个被子里，叶原侧过身看着他平躺的僵硬姿势，目光在他精致的如同上帝雕刻的完美侧脸上停留了几秒，然后主动贴近了他，手臂揽住了他的腰说。  
“你抱着我。”  
席顷干巴巴的哦了一声，然后红着脸微微侧过身，伸手将他搂在了怀里。  
他们有一会儿的时间谁也没说话，却并不觉得有任何尴尬，席顷闭着眼努力想睡觉，却怎么也睡不着，忽然听到叶原轻声问。  
“席顷，你喜欢我吗？”  
于是席顷睁开了眼，看到叶原并没有在看自己，只是埋在了自己怀里像是自言自语的说梦话似的。  
席顷回答说。  
“喜欢。”  
叶原继续问，语气里满是困惑。  
“为什么呢？你为什么会喜欢我呢？”  
席顷这次想了几秒钟的时间，然后认真的回答说。  
“我也不知道，就是看你看太久了，不知不觉就成了一种习惯。”  
“看我？你什么时候看我了？”  
叶原吃惊的抬起头看他，对这个回答完全没有准备。  
席顷抿着唇微微笑了一下，才注视着他回答说。  
“在你看商南的时候，我在看着你。”

事情的开始似乎已经是很多年前了，席顷不太经常参与商南和朋友们的娱乐圈子，只偶尔才会出现，而不记得是从哪一次开始商南身后就多了个小尾巴。  
这样的小尾巴任何人都不会放在心上，就算是商南最开始也完全不以为意。  
他们聚会时席顷偶尔会给他们弹奏钢琴或是演奏其他的乐器，他从小就受尽了夸奖，无论站在哪里都是理所当然的所有人的焦点，所以他早就习惯了。  
可是有一次当他站在台下结束演奏后往台下看的时候，所有的富贵朋友们和带来的情人们都在赞赏或羡慕的看着他，仿佛他是世间唯一的一束光，可只有叶原，只有商南身边那个安安静静的毫不起眼的叶原却一眼都没有看着他。  
叶原在痴痴的看着商南，看到他心情愉快时自己也会不自觉的露出微笑，那时的他眼里有光，可那光不是望向席顷的。  
于是席顷忍不住产生了一丝好奇，但他并不是个自傲的人，不介意叶原没有把注意力放在自己身上，他只是好奇自己的音乐居然第一次没有吸引到人，所以才有些不甘心的沮丧。  
他没有将这罕见的情感说出口，只是下一次演奏时便有意无意的会偷偷看叶原，像个顽固的孩子想要在唯一心不在焉的观众面前卯足劲证明自己，期待着他终于也成为无数鼓掌观众的其中一个人。  
可他一次都没有成功过。  
但一次次隐蔽的留意与观察却渐渐成为了习惯，席顷每每看向叶原的时候都会想两件事情，第一件是他什么时候才会用看向商南的目光专注的看着自己呢？第二件事是，他有点羡慕商南了。  
叶原的目光实在是太不一样了，赤诚、热烈，洋溢着满满的濡慕与爱意，却又不掺杂一丝一毫的利益与索取。  
他看着商南的时候，仿佛商南就是他的整个世界，而他是为商南而活的。  
席顷从出生起受到的目光洗礼非常多，可那都是千篇一律的，仅仅止步于仰望的姿态，而叶原这样的凝视炽热的如同一团烈火，在温水里浸润太久的席顷忍不住就想摸一摸。  
可能会很烫，但也会很温暖吧。

叶原并不知道席顷心里面藏着的这些弯弯绕绕，他被席顷的最后一句话惊住了，心里涌起了复杂的、受宠若惊的熨帖。  
在他孤苦无依的爱着商南的时候，原来也有一个人看了他很久。  
刹那间叶原心里对席顷的敌意就消失了，席顷从“情敌”变成了“唯一在意的他的人”，这样的巨大反差让他的心跳的很快，无数的念头都被推翻了重建，却模模糊糊的连自己都看不清楚。  
他抓住了席顷的手臂，紧盯着他说。  
“我睡不着，我们做爱吧。”  
席顷惊讶的下意识往后一退，支支吾吾的说不出话来，叶原却已经逼近上前，攀住他的脖颈就主动吻了上去。  
席顷拒绝不了他的吻，他就像是个初尝禁果的少年，轻易就被叶原撩拨的失去了理智，连说“不”的机会都没有就稀里糊涂沉沦其中。  
他们疯狂了整整后半夜，叶原在床上的经验远比席顷要丰富，存了心勾引的时候席顷毫无招架之力。  
他嘴里胡乱喊着商南在床上教给他的荤言浪语，然后被脸红的要滴血的席顷掐着腰狠狠操弄，整个人颠簸的如同大海里波涛卷起的小舟，插着性器的地方酸的不行，满满的精液灌满了他的身体深处后又都沿着臀缝溢了出来，抽插间的水声噗嗤噗嗤的格外响亮，将黑沉沉的夜色搅弄成了一摊春水。  
叶原中途受不了的踢开了他，然后跪坐着给他含，说是要履行转盘抽到的内容，不可以反悔。  
他边舔舐还边抬眼看席顷，眼眸湿漉漉的有些可怜，眼角又红的厉害，带着被操熟的媚气，席顷血气上涌的厉害，很快在他嘴里弄出来后就低头去吻他，然后揽着他的腰又把他压在了床上，食髓知味的又在叶原含糊不清的求饶声撞了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 元旦快乐鸭！嘻嘻嘻我突然困了，所以迅速的开了个车车，后面也很甜呀！  
> （已经计划着完结了，完美）


	7. Chapter 7

第二天叶原舒舒服服的睡到了晚上，醒来的时候浑身都跟散架了似的，发软的压根就不想动。  
他想起来昨晚的事不禁有些脸红，没有在卧室里看到席顷，可肚子又实在太饿了，就掀开被子在衣柜里胡乱摸了一套睡衣穿上往外走。  
走出后他才看清楚这栋别墅的构造，这是复式二层的欧式别墅，处处都能看出这个家的精美装潢，一楼的客厅很大，角落里放着一架钢琴，从落地窗望出去还能看到外面花草绚烂的小花园。  
阳光温暖的映射了进来，细嗅还有淡淡的花香，干净又柔和。  
叶原立在卧室门口，迟疑的不知要往哪里走。  
从门外走进来一个穿着西装的中年男子，面容肃穆，双目凌厉，他的手里拎着好几个袋子，走进来看到叶原后就停下了脚步。  
叶原像是被他的目光戳穿了似的，突然生出了无地自容的羞愧，他下意识拉了拉自己的领口，往后稍微退了退。  
从一楼厨房走出来准备上楼的席顷看到男人后兴冲冲的说。  
“管家，你买回来了呀。”  
管家垂下脸，看向席顷的时候神情满是慈爱，他看着席顷手里的粥后立刻皱起了眉，心疼的连忙要接过来。  
“佣人都跑到哪里去了？少爷你怎么自己下厨了？快给我，有没有伤到手？”  
席顷往旁边一避不让他拿，抿着唇笑着说。  
“我就是熬了粥，没事的，你把东西都给我吧，我要上楼了。”  
他接过来管家手里的袋子就转身往楼上走，抬眼看到不知所措的叶原后顿时高兴的疾步往楼上走，开心的像个孩子似的。  
“叶原你醒了？”  
他迫不及待的三两步就跨上了楼梯，立在原地的管家从没看到他这么不顾礼仪的失态，脸色猛地就变了，一双眼眸在望向叶原时满是敌意，像是个担心自家孩子被狐狸精拐走的老父亲似的。  
席顷满心都扑在了叶原身上，跑上二楼后看到他身上穿的睡衣时愣了愣，然后目光往下落到他赤裸的脚后就盯住了。  
他轻声细语的训斥说。  
“怎么不穿鞋就出来了？快点回屋去。”  
叶原在管家如有实质的凝视下不自觉往席顷怀里躲了躲，然后不安的踩了踩自己的脚背，低头咬着唇，被席顷揽着回去了。  
席顷关上卧室的门，监督着他钻回被窝后坐在床边喂他喝粥，表情期待的说。  
“这是我自己煮的粥，你尝尝好喝吗？”  
叶原心不在焉的喝进嘴里，然后含糊的说。  
“挺好喝的。”  
席顷眼里的光顿时就亮了，他笑的眉眼弯弯，有些不好意思的补充说。  
“不过我只会煮这一种粥，也不会做饭，你要是喜欢的话我可以去学的。”  
“不用了。”  
叶原想起来刚才看到的别墅内景和那个管家后就生出了退却之意，他和席顷之间的差距实在是太大了，在青天白日下刺眼的像个火辣辣的耳光。  
他喝了小半碗就不想喝了，偏过头焦躁的说。  
“我的衣服呢？我要回去了。”  
席顷一下子就怔住了，他茫然的问。  
“你还要回去吗？”  
叶原的动作也顿住了，他听得出席顷话里的意思，现在也不太敢看席顷的眼睛，只是低头捏着被角，生硬的说。  
“我当然要回去了，这又不是我家。”  
席顷的声音听起来很难过。  
“可是昨晚....”  
叶原快速的截断了他的话头，冷冷的说。  
“昨晚只是太寂寞了，就算不是你，我也会和任何人上床的。”  
他刻意将自己说的低贱不堪，就是要让席顷生出对他的嫌弃与厌恶，最好再也不理他了才好，可席顷急急的把粥放下就来抓他的手，仓促的说。  
“你寂寞的话我可以一直陪着你的，你都知道我喜欢你了，你就不能留下来吗？”  
“知道了又怎样，我又不喜欢你。”  
叶原也说不清楚后半句话有多少的真真假假，他能感受到说出口的时候自己也很难受，因为席顷是非常特别的人，可正是因为特别，叶原才要远离他。  
直白的话估计让席顷伤了心，叶原瞥见袋子里露出的衣角，觉得那可能是卖给自己的新衣服，所以默不作声的直接拿过来穿了，边换边低声说。  
“回去后我查了衣服的价钱会还给你的，你就当...当昨晚的事是一场梦吧，以后不要再和我说话了。”  
他脱下来睡衣后露出了痕迹斑驳的后背，因为姿势的缘故还有些僵硬，席顷看到自己留下的吻痕后猛地清醒了过来。  
他霍然立起身把叶原身上的衣服夺走了，然后推倒他扒下了他的睡衣裤子。  
叶原以为他又要做那种事，惊愕之余又有些匪夷所思，难道他也看错席顷了吗？席顷其实和是个商南一样的人吗？  
但席顷将他扒光后就塞到了被子里，然后自己把昂贵的衣服胡乱团起来抱在怀里，又转身把衣柜里的所有衣服一股脑都扯了出来，莫名其妙的抱着所有衣服跑到了门口。  
叶原错愕的看着他费力的从衣服后露出个头，努力装作恶狠狠的模样说。  
“就算你要走也要等好了再走，我把衣服都拿走，等你真的好了再还给你。”  
说完后他怕叶原会反悔，就急急忙忙的跑出了卧室，叶原足足怔了好久才反应过来，觉得好笑又酸涩。  
许久后他才低低的喃喃说。  
“真是个傻子。”  
他的手机被叶原放在了床头柜，于是赤身裸体只能待在床上的他只好拿着手机自己玩，没有任何的短信或者电话，商南果然没有联系他。  
叶原在聊天框停留了许久都没有发出低声下气道歉的话，他睁着眼看了很久的天花板，然后把手机丢在了一边，又闭上了眼休息。

躲在门外一直偷听的席顷没有听到叶原发脾气的怒骂声，心里松了一口气，又有些忐忑不安。  
不知何时走上来的管家脸色铁青的立在他身边，勉强问。  
“少爷，您这是做什么？”  
他面无表情的狠狠瞪了一眼跟上来的佣人，佣人连忙从席顷怀里把衣服都抱过来，席顷还立在门口失魂落魄的小声说。  
“管家，我想留下一个人，可是怕惹他生气。”  
管家呼吸一窒，几乎以为自己听错了。  
他从小看着席顷长大，眼睁睁的看着席顷像个王子似的养尊处优，所以哪里见到他这里卑微又不安的模样，不仅刚才让自己亲自出去买衣服，现在居然还被关在了门外！  
管家心疼的要命，试图冷静的劝解说。  
“少爷，您说的是里面的那个人吗？他是谁？”  
昨晚席顷罕见的主动带人回来，而且还是抱着的姿势，得亏席顷的父母不在家，不然准会明里暗里的查个清楚。  
管家原本也没太放在心上，半夜听到一些动静后立刻出去看，发现是那种声响后气的差点闯进去，不过怕席顷会尴尬就忍到了白天。  
席顷家世显赫，人又天真单纯，管家一直都怕他会被别人算计，好在这么多年来席顷身边都干干净净的，结果突然间就直接有人爬上了他的床！  
席顷还担忧的望着门，好像能透过看到里面的叶原，一边认真的回答说。  
“他是叶原，是我喜欢的人。”  
说着他还害羞的抿着唇笑了起来，忽然又想到什么似的补充说。  
“管家你应该记得吧，以前商南他们来家里做客的时候，叶原跟着商南一起来的。”  
他犹豫了一下就没再多说了，很明显是想要避开这个话题，但管家凭借敏锐的观察力与惊人的记忆力很快就想了起来，顿时难以置信的瞪大了眼问。  
“什么！他是商少爷的情人？您....”  
管家已然将叶原视作了居心叵测爱慕钱财的小人，攀附了商南还不够，现在还出现在了席顷身边，简直就是个令人无法忍受的污点。  
他立刻绷着脸，毫不客气的说。  
“少爷，您绝对不可以和这种人来往，我马上叫保镖把他赶出去。”  
席顷在他下命令之前就不高兴的阻止他说。  
“管家，你以后不准再说这些话了。叶原是自愿跟我回来的，而且他现在就想着离开了，是我舍不得他走。”  
席顷有些沮丧，想了想又继续不太熟练的威胁说。  
“管家你也不准告诉爸爸和妈妈，不然我就和叶原一起出去住了，就不回来了。”  
“那怎么行！外面的酒店都不干净，用的都是您不习惯的品牌，您这样出去了太受委屈，我.....”  
管家无可奈何的重重叹了口气，妥协说。  
“好吧，我暂时不会告诉老爷和夫人的，可等他们回来自己看到的话，会更生气的。”  
席顷也有些犯愁，不过眼下他更想把叶原留下来，就暂时抛之了脑后。

叶原看得出席顷并不是会为难人的那种人，说是威胁，其实也只是干巴巴的拙劣借口，要是叶原坚持要离开的话，他相信席顷绝对不肯强行留下自己。  
只是商南始终对他冷处理，叶原一时也不愿意回到那个伤心的房子，所以干脆就想利用这段时间好好想想自己接下来该怎么办。  
席顷还以为叶原真的是被自己威胁才留下的，高兴又愧疚，对他关怀备至，体贴的简直不得了。  
叶原被他的温柔疼的起初有些不适应，可渐渐就不知不觉沉溺了进去，有时候甚至都怀疑自己是不是在做梦，席顷真的喜欢自己吗？他这样好的人，是真的喜欢自己吗？  
这样的疑惑他没有问出口，因为怕会面临自己内心的拷问。  
席顷对他这样好，他又该怎么办。  
叶原那里其实没受什么伤，只是做的太过所以行动有些不方便，抹了药休息了几天就好了，这下子席顷没有什么理由再强留他了，却是眼巴巴的一直跟着他，失落又留恋。  
叶原没有什么行李要收拾，穿好衣服拿了手机就能走。  
他往卧室门口走，对挡在门口的席顷说。  
“我要走了，你让开。”  
席顷专注的凝视着他的眼眸，表情很揪心，小声恳求说。  
“叶原，你不要喜欢商南了，喜欢我好不好？”  
叶原的心猝然一酸，又有极其温暖的甜软涌上来，他的鼻子一酸，忍着没有红了眼，低着头说。  
“席顷，我在努力不喜欢商南，可我还没力气喜欢你，你别在我身上浪费时间了，你这样的人和我在一起是没有结果的。”  
叶原说出话的同时也在断绝自己多余的念头，然后推开他就往楼下走，冲下楼梯跑到门口时和守着的管家打了个照面，顿时就心里一凛。  
他想要理直气壮的解释说“我才不是故意要赖下来”，不过这样似乎更不合适，所以他什么都没说，低下头就匆匆冲了出去。  
席顷冲到门口被管家拦下了，管家面色不悦的提醒说。  
“少爷，老爷和夫人这几天就该回来了，要是看到您这样荒唐，怕是会直接带您回国了。”  
席顷一听就跑不动了，因为他爸妈的确有想要把他送出国的打算，只不过席顷一直都在国内土生土长，不太愿意出国，现在更是有了理由要必须留下来不可。  
席顷只好恋恋不舍的望着门口的方向，垂头丧气的说。  
“好吧，等爸爸和妈妈回来后我再和他们说。”


	8. Chapter 8

叶原在一路上不停想着回家后和怎么和商南说，他决心要和商南改善关系，所以逼自己一定要狠下心来。  
但结果到了家里后他却什么话都没说出来，商南不在家。  
冷冰冰空荡荡的房子只有他自己一个人，这个他精心装饰了六年都暖不热的地方，现在没有丝毫的人气。  
叶原在客厅里立了一会儿就上楼收拾行李了，片刻后他拎着行李箱下来，商南还是没有回来。  
他把钥匙留在了客厅的桌子上，最后望了一圈客厅，自嘲的说。  
“叶原，你早就该走了，这里从来都不属于你。”  
他转过身，头也不回的离开了。  
因为工作的性质并不需要在固定的公司工作，所以叶原临时找了个出租屋先租住了下来，然后就天天宅在屋子里努力把所有心神都放在写小说上面，尝试一点点把商南从自己的心里剜去。  
但这并不容易，他好几次都想商南想到发狂，打电话没有被接通，就冲动的大半夜打车跑回了住的地方，但看到的依然是黑灯的房子，像是一栋废宅。  
叶原失魂落魄的用手机上网，才看到商南又和哪个明星一同去国外出游的热搜。  
他之前早就把商南的联系方式都删除了，但那串数字早就烙在了他的骨子里，之后他实在怕自己还对商南念念不忘，想着也没有重要的人需要联络，就把手机卖了，又注销了网上的账号，算是谁都找不到他了。  
不，也许根本就没有人会找他。  
叶原自己工作的时候作息非常不规律，经常熬夜到两三点，然后白天再昏天黑地的睡过去，不知熬了多少天，等正在写的这个稿子终于完结后他才结束了这个阶段。  
距离下一本开坑还有几天的休息时间，他突然放松下来无所事事，实在不知道要做什么，索性又随便搜了搜附近的酒吧，然后晚上过去了。  
熟悉情事的身体太久没有被抚慰过，如今也有些蠢蠢欲动，叶原是抱着要找个炮友的念头出来的，所以在酒吧里喝了几杯酒被人搭讪时也没有拒绝。  
他现在不是当初那个缩头缩脑只跟在商南身后的叶原了，虽然算不上非常好看，但也算是普通的眉清目秀了，身上又多了丝漫步经验的慵懒气质，反倒显得很吸引人。  
他和前来搭讪的一个人约好了一起往外面走，忍着对方故意捏他屁股的油腻行为，反复说服着自己尽量忍一忍，他总需要一个人来过渡。  
酒吧的附近就有酒店，街道的路灯昏暗迷离，这个并不高端的地方有很多漆黑的小巷用来满足隐秘的特殊爱好。  
叶原心不在焉的和对方往外面走，无意间瞥到对面的小巷口有两个人拉拉扯扯，他以为是两个和自己这种情况一样的人，所以就没放在心上。  
这时天色已经很晚了，街道没有什么车，所以对面忽然扬高的声音清晰的传了过来。  
“你干什么！放开我！”  
清朗的声音就算生气了也还是克制守礼的。  
叶原的眉梢猛地一跳，脚步刷的停了下来，旁边的人见状奇怪的问。  
“怎么了？”  
叶原扭头盯着对面，几秒后果然看清楚了，脸色顿时就变了。  
他拨开了对方揽着自己的手，脸色难看的说。  
“不好意思，我突然有事就先走了。” 

说完后他不顾对方的骂骂咧咧就匆匆过马路冲到了对面，紧盯着拉拉扯扯的两个人叫了一声。  
“席顷！”  
席顷回过头来，看到他后惊喜道。  
“叶原！”  
看到他这副表情，叶原本以为他是跟踪自己的念头就消失了。  
他走过去把纠缠着席顷的人一把推开了，边面色不善的瞪着对方边烦躁的问席顷。  
“你怎么在这里？你的管家呢？没有保镖跟着保护你吗？”  
那人看他们多出了一个人后就不甘心的离开了，席顷雀跃的抓着叶原的手，眼里的光在这个昏暗的乱七八糟的地方显得格外耀眼。  
“叶原，你怎么也在这里呀。”  
这一片的晚上并不安分，叶原自己身体瘦弱，没什么战斗力，席顷这个优雅的艺术家就更别说了，真遇到图谋不轨的他们俩就只能是待宰的羔羊。  
叶原瞥了一眼四周就牵着他匆匆往自己出租屋的地方走，拧着眉口气很冲的问。  
“我先问你的！你怎么会在这里！”  
训斥的话语让席顷立刻就蔫蔫的噤声了，不过他看到叶原主动牵自己就又高兴的笑了起来，颇有些委屈的闷闷解释说。  
“叶原，我被爸爸和妈妈赶出来了，你收留我好不好啊？”  
“你被赶出来了？席顷，你当我傻了才这么骗我的吗？”  
叶原气极反笑，席顷是家里疼宠的宝贝，他家长就算再生气也是不可能会赶他出门的。  
席顷支支吾吾的继续说。  
“叶原，我对爸爸和妈妈说了你的事情，他们太生气就把我赶出来了，我说的是真的。”  
最后一句心虚的越说越小，叶原把他带到了自己出租屋的楼下，这里总算清净了些，他就黑着脸问。  
“别说了，你的手机呢？快点打电话叫他们过来接你回家。”  
他说着自己就去摸席顷身上的口袋，席顷僵硬的任由他胡乱摸着，脸微微泛红，小声嘀咕着说。  
“我的手机丢在了家里，真的没有。”  
话虽如此，他也没有伸手制止叶原的亲近，反而好奇的看了看里面黑漆漆的楼道，高兴的问。  
“叶原，这是你现在住的地方吗？我能上去看看吗？”  
“不能。”  
叶原毫不犹豫的拒绝了他，确认没有手机后转而说。  
“走，我给你叫出租车，你让司机带你回家。”  
他拉着席顷就往外走，席顷连忙反捉住他的手腕将他抱在怀里不让他乱动，埋在他的颈窝里急急的妥协说。  
“好好好，我说实话就是了，爸爸和妈妈知道了你的事真的生气了，不过是我自己偷偷跑出来的，因为我实在是太想你了。”  
真挚的话语里满是不加掩饰的热切，叶原挣脱的动作全都僵住了，一颗心像是突然扔进了热水里，滚烫的几乎战栗。  
他张了张嘴，半晌后才低低的说。  
“席顷....”  
他突然就不知道该说什么了，明明拒绝的话就在嘴里，却被封住了似的说不出来。  
他如何能拒绝这样温柔的席顷。  
他拒绝不了。  
席顷一向最难察觉出这些细微的情绪变化，这个时候却突然对叶原微妙的语气敏锐的很，立刻趁机蹭了蹭他的颈窝，可怜巴巴的说。  
“叶原，你就收留我几天好不好？几天就好了。”  
他故意说得这么模糊，还以为叶原察觉不出自己的小心思。  
叶原看他笨拙又努力的蠢样子，心里又热又烫，喉头都有些哽咽。  
他很轻的吸了吸鼻子，然后尽量平静的说。  
“外面太冷了，快点上楼吧。”  
席顷眼眸一亮，灿烂的笑容傻里傻气的，生怕他会后悔就催促着他往楼上走，热烈又兴奋。  
叶原素来就有存钱的习惯，就算这些年挣了不少钱也没怎么花，现在租住的出租屋虽然不算宽敞，但没有合租的室友，也算是干净整洁。  
他原本怕席顷会看不上这里，不过对方没有露出任何嫌弃的神情，还欢欣的不得了，看完每个屋子后就期待的问。  
“那我今晚睡在哪里？我可以和你一起睡吗？”  
“不可以，你要睡就睡沙发。”  
沙发只有一米多宽，席顷在家里睡的床的软硬度都是有要求的，现在委屈自己睡个小沙发要是被他爸妈和管家知道了，都不知道要恨叶原到什么样子。  
叶原故意说出这苛刻要求的同时也在观察着席顷的神色，只等着他有一丝丝的不快就想好托词把他赶走。  
席顷看了沙发一眼后就乖乖点了点头，竟然毫无异议的问。  
“那我盖什么呀？是你盖过的被子吗？我自己去拿！”  
叶原哑然的看着他，然后才无奈的托着额头说。  
“算了吧，我是收留你，又不是虐待你，屋子里有个折叠的行军床，支到客厅的话你应该能睡下。”  
席顷听了反而还有些失望，跟着他把行军床搬出来擦拭铺床，中途因为没留神还被行军床突出的边缘划伤了手，嫣红的血顿时就漫在了玉白的手上，像是被破坏的艺术品。  
叶原一惊，连忙找来创可贴，小心的擦了他的血后就贴了上去。  
席顷一眼不眨的凝视着他，扬起的笑意止也止不住。  
他忽然问。  
“叶原，你晚上怎么也在那条路上啊？”  
席顷是迷路了才走到那边的，被纠缠的时候听对方说了一句，说晚上还出现在这条路上摆明了是想找炮友的，而叶原就出现在了那里。  
叶原顿了顿，然后继续给他贴着创口贴，淡淡的说。  
“我去找人过夜，不过现在已经被你毁了。”  
话音刚落他的手腕就被抓住了，整个人随即往前用力一带扑进了席顷的怀里，随即后脑被扣住了，席顷的吻覆了下来，难得带着怒气冲冲的质问与略微粗暴的力道。  
在叶原反应过来推开他之前，席顷却先松开了他，和他只离了几厘米的距离，鼻尖都碰在了一起。  
席顷目不转睛的盯着他，表情有些难过，还有些憋闷的气势汹汹。  
轻轻的声音听起来充满了委屈的哀求。  
“叶原，我可以陪你过夜啊，你别找别人了，找我好不好？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面要加快进度了嘻嘻嘻（渣攻马上出现！）


	9. Chapter 9

叶原的喉结滚动了一下，然后偏过头说。  
“你不行。”  
“为什么我不行？”  
叶原沉默了一下，没说话，嘴唇抿成了一条直线。  
席顷还是盯着他，不服气的问。  
“难道你还喜欢商南吗？”  
叶原的心猛地跳了一下，他微微张开嘴想要说什么，肯定或否定却都无法说出口，紧绷的侧脸显得无比脆弱。  
他攥紧指尖，轻声说。  
“我不会再喜欢他了，你让我想一想。”  
席顷的眼眸立刻亮了起来，他的唇角翘起了快乐的弧度，等了几秒后迫不及待的问。  
“想好了吗？”  
叶原哑然的看着他，莫名其妙被他逗笑了，推开他说。  
“好了，别闹了，该睡觉了。”  
席顷这次没再坚持，乖乖的立起来帮他去找另外的被子，两个人睡在卧室唯一一张大床上盖着各自的被子，叶原背对着他闭着眼说。  
“我睡觉不老实，踢到你了你就戳戳我，明天你要是早起的话别叫我，冰箱里有吃的，自己去热。”  
席顷小声哦了一声，然后就不说话了。  
叶原自己一个人睡惯了大床，现在腾出一半地方感觉挤得不行，想翻身也不能随心所欲的翻了，不过他忍了忍，过了一会儿就睡着了。  
第二天他是被叫醒的，耳边嗡嗡的吵的不行，他睁开眼看到蹲在床边盯着自己的席顷，起床气旺盛的烦躁说。  
“我不是说了别叫我！”  
席顷没被别人这么凶过，眉头微微蹙了一下又舒展开了，他轻轻扯了扯叶原的被角，然后小声说。  
“叶原，我饿了。”  
叶原把头埋在被子里，不耐烦的说。  
“我跟你说过了冰箱里有东西！自己去吃！”  
席顷苦恼的嘟囔着说。  
“可是那些都是超市的便当，陈阿姨说不可以吃那些东西，会吃坏肚子的，你也别吃了。”  
他的养尊处优这时候终于流露了出来，叶原被他碎碎念了半晌实在忍无可忍，掀开被子套上睡衣就去厨房里给他快速的煮面条煎蛋。  
席顷看他一副睡眼惺忪的模样，不禁小心翼翼的凑上来，自告奋勇的伸出手说。  
“我帮你一起做饭吧。”  
他手上还贴着昨晚的创可贴，叶原用胳膊肘把他顶开了，拧着眉赶人。  
“出去等着，别来捣乱。”  
席顷束手束脚的站在门口没舍得走，一直光明正大的看着他，眼眸里泛着喜爱的热度。  
做个饭的工夫叶原就慢慢清醒了过来，想起来自己刚才的坏脾气，自己都吓了一跳，真是被纵容着才会这样，也亏席顷太容忍才没有嫌弃自己。  
他把面条舀到碗里，温和的说。  
“家里只有这些了，一会儿我再去超市买一些。”  
席顷端着碗，看了一眼锅里的清汤寡水后，伸手捉住他的手腕往外面拽，一边说。  
“我们一起吃，吃完了再一起去超市买。”  
叶原昨晚没怎么吃饭，现在也有点饿了，听他说了也没反对，又拿了一双筷子坐在一起吃，你一筷子我一筷子的，中间难免会碰到头。  
叶原只顾着低头夹面条，无意瞥到席顷捏着筷子的手用力到发白。  
他一愣，抬眼看到席顷正怔怔的盯着自己看，白皙的脸皮上泛着害羞的红晕，眼眸却明亮又温柔。  
叶原也顿住了。  
呼吸缠绕间，他鬼使神差的凑近席顷，然后吻住了他的唇。  
接下来的事就一发不可收拾了，面条没吃完，筷子也掉在了地上，衣服散落的哪里都是，席顷压在叶原的身上亲吻着贯穿他，叶原的双腿被他抵开成不可思议的弧度，高热坚硬的性器插到了身体的最深处，仿佛昨夜的放纵姗姗来迟。  
叶原再后悔也来不及了，脑子成了一片浆糊，只顾着在摇摇晃晃的颠簸里感受着夹杂着疼痛的阵阵快感，嘴里都不知道喊着什么。  
席顷也脱了衣服，裸露出来的身体精瘦有力，浑身的皮肤白的像块玉石，剔透又莹润。  
叶原的指甲在上面留下了鲜明的红痕，便好像是刻下了专属的印记似的，他的心里生出了极其微妙的满足感。  
这是商南从来都不曾带给他的安心。  
叶原忍不住咬在了席顷的肩头，席顷锢着他的腰骤然一紧，然后仓促的移上去托住他的后脑勺，近乎蛮横的含住他的唇熟练的亲吻。  
叶原仰着头没反抗，习惯了多年粗暴情事的身体难耐又酥痒，他环住席顷的脖颈，如同溺水般的喘息着喃喃说。  
“再..再深点....用力些...”  
席顷看了他一眼，然后指腹托着他的下颌去舔他湿漉漉的眼睛，叶原只好闭上眼，身体被抱起来坐在了席顷的身上，浑身都因为被狠狠贯穿而瑟瑟发抖着。  
他被逼出了生理性的泪水，又热又湿，酸麻无力的后穴涌出大股大股黏湿的精液，弄脏了沙发。  
这次真的完了。  
他迷迷糊糊的想。

再隐秘的情愫一旦打开闸门便再也无法收拾，叶原本想勉强解释过去，但席顷却很执拗的揪住“他主动亲自己”这件事来振振有词，后来叶原只好放弃挣扎，自暴自弃的任由席顷继续待在自己身边。  
席顷不知道是怎么跑出来的，家里人竟也一直没有来找，他自幼没受过苦，那双手除了再乐器上演奏出优美的音乐外就没碰过其他东西。  
在叶原的出租屋住下后，他为了讨好叶原就帮他做家务，结果没做成一件事，倒弄的自己双手伤口遍布，连叶原看了都不忍心，只好自己操持起所有家务，席顷光负责貌美如花就够了。  
叶原一个人住的时候作息不规律，现在席顷光明正大陪在他身边，每次看他熬夜就很生气的过去催他睡觉，叶原被他催烦了语气就很恶劣，席顷什么也不说，就只默默的等他一起睡觉，几天下来神色很明显就憔悴了，宛如玉石蒙了灰。  
叶原只好心软的争取不熬夜，本以为自己的精神也能好一些，但到了床上被席顷抱着就不自觉会抚慰起来，最后精疲力尽的睡着的时候和他自己熬夜倒真没有太大区别，真的把他气死了。  
在这个没有任何人打扰的偏僻地方，叶原觉得自己就像是做了一场温暖又短暂的梦，他知道总有一天会醒过来的，可他渐渐的，已经不想再醒过来了。  
席顷真是太温柔了，任何人都会爱上他的。

商南找来的时候，叶原刚从超市买东西回来，走到楼下的时候看到了停着的熟悉的车。  
上次见到商南还是那次商南把他丢在路边，叶原绝望、愤恨、凄凉，可现在他看着商南瘦削冷硬的面容，心里居然只有一瞬间的钝痛，然后就什么感觉都没有了。  
他要绕开商南上楼，手臂却被抓住了。  
商南拧着眉看着他，怒气冲冲的说。  
“你到底要闹到什么时候？快跟我回去！”  
闹？  
叶原差点笑出了声，他挥开了商南的手，淡淡的说。  
“那里从来都不是我家，我为什么要回去？”  
商南惊愕的看着他近乎冷漠的神色，好像他完全变了一个人似的。  
从前的叶原温和乖顺，从来不会忤逆自己的任何一个决定，所以商南从来都没有预料到会从他的口中听到这样冷冰冰的，带着刺的话语。  
商南噎了几秒的时间才缓过神来，他知道上次两个人闹得很不愉快，当时也真的想把叶原彻底赶走，可这些天他临时出差时叶原居然从未主动联系过他，前几天他回到家里也发现家里早就空荡荡的了。  
他知道叶原也生气了，可他等着叶原主动回来认错，就和六年里的每一次一样。  
但是这次反而是他自己坐不住了。  
商南的脸色缓和了些，放柔语气耐心的说。  
“叶原，上次是我不该说那些话，你知道我只是太生气了。这里治安太差，环境又脏的很，你快点跟我回去。”  
商南找到叶原的时候被这里的环境吓了一跳，嫌恶的压根不想进来，可他实在是焦灼的要见到叶原，才勉强自己走了进来。  
叶原看到了他眼里溢出来的嫌弃，然后把手里的袋子换了一边拿，语气还是平平淡淡的。  
“我跟你回去，要以什么样的身份跟你回去呢？男朋友？保姆？炮友？跟班？商南，我在你身边一直都没有位置，现在走了，你也不该管我的。”  
说完后他转身就往楼道里面走，商南被他的话震了一下后立即反应了过来，疾步过去又抓住了他的手臂，脸色已经有些不好看了，语气也冷了下来。  
“叶原！你在我身边这么久，我以为你早就清楚了，我也一直当你识趣乖巧，你现在到底是什么意思？不想跟我了吗？”  
吐出最后一句话时商南的心里是不以为然的，因为他笃定叶原爱惨了自己，是绝对不可能离开自己。  
叶原要的只是自己软下来的温柔，只要他耐着性子哄一哄叶原，叶原就会回来的。  
而叶原在听到他这句话的刹那间呼吸一窒，整颗心都仿佛被锋利的锐器穿透了，扎的鲜血淋漓，浑身止不住的发冷。  
他现在才发现，原来自己的爱意一直都是这样的卑贱，是商南随意就能拿捏自己的把柄。

他双眼发黑，双脚使了很大的力气才能站定，手里拎着的袋子重如千斤，最后实在撑不住，叶原松开了手。  
沉甸甸的袋子砸到地上的同时，他的心里也有顽固刻骨的东西，从骨肉里剥出来，彻底消失了。  
他慢慢的转过身，用商南从未看到过的陌生目光面无表情的看着他，冷淡的说。  
“对，我不跟你了。”  
不是不想跟了，是不跟了。  
商南的心忽然莫名的惶恐了起来，心跳的极快，周身的血液都在疯了似的乱窜，撞的他一时间反应不过来。  
这样的感觉很久违，像是很多年以前他还不是商总的时候，那种什么东西都抓不住的无力感，只是现在的要更强烈些，是某种已经习惯了的东西突然间从指缝里脱落出去了似的，再也不是他的了。  
商南面容僵硬，无意识的往前走了一步，抓着叶原的手背绷出了骇人的青筋，色厉内荏的怒声道。  
“叶原！跟我走！”  
强硬的命令下其实已经是最无力的恐慌，叶原突然觉得这样的商南很可怜，很陌生，仿佛他之前寄托所有爱意的那个冷漠的不屑一顾的商南不见了。  
他的手臂被抓的很痛，于是奋力的挣脱了起来，抗拒的说。  
“商南你放开我！我不会跟你回去的！再也不回了！”  
这样的话如同烈油浇在了商南濒临失控的边缘上，他瞳孔骤缩，再也听不进去叶原的一句话，又或者说是不想听，按着他的肩就把人强行搂到怀里往外走。  
叶原拼命的推搡着他，第一次觉得自己并不向往这个怀抱。  
“商南！商南你放开我！”  
短暂的交锋喧闹的响彻了整个楼道，这里的隔音并不好，已经有几家人打开门往下面好奇的看了，叶原极其不愿再被商南拖回那辆车上，回到那黑漆漆的狭窄的封闭的地方，好像回到了那里，他这段时间千辛万苦走出来的一点点距离又被彻底抹灭了。  
不可以，绝对不可以。  
他彻底离开商南。 

无力挣脱的绝望间，忽然一股大力将叶原从商南的怀里抢了过来，叶原被温暖的怀抱迎头罩住，一双手将他的头按在了自己胸口，然后紧密又轻柔的慢慢摸着他的头，怜爱的柔声安抚说。  
“别怕了，叶原，你别哭。”  
叶原连牙齿都在止不住的颤抖，眼眶里无法抑制的淌下了温热的泪水，他没有哭出声，甚至脸色也异常冷静，只是喉咙如同塞了一团棉花，一个音节都吐不出来。  
耳边是商南不敢置信的失声。  
“席顷？你怎么在这里！”


	10. Chapter 10

席顷还穿着叶原前几天给他买的睡衣，虽然质量比不上席顷家里的，但他也没有挑剔，所以商南就更加惊愕。  
更让商南震惊的是席顷和叶原显而易见的亲密关系。  
这到底是怎么回事？  
商南差点以为自己在做梦，不然他怎么会看到自己深爱多年的席顷居然那么温柔的安慰着叶原，甚至还极其爱怜的吻着他的眼泪。  
这是比情人还要更缱绻的氛围。  
席顷将叶原揽在怀里护着，抬眼望向商南的时候，那张玉白的脸就覆了一层寒霜，蹙着眉冷淡的说。  
“商南，他不愿意跟你回去，你就不能勉强他。”  
商南的脑子嗡嗡作响，压根就没听清他在说什么，喉咙像是漏了风，艰涩的出声问。  
“你...你和叶原...”  
叶原听到了他犹如刀割的话，慢慢的从席顷怀里抬起头，漆黑的眼里如同含着冰，又如同烧着极其热烈的火焰，精准无比的深深扎进了商南的心里。  
他的唇角翘着讥讽又得意的弧度，轻轻的说。  
“我和席顷，我们在一起了。”  
短短的几个字如同重锤砸在了商南的太阳穴上，他头皮发麻，像是所有皮肉都被一根绳子死死勒着，直到勒到窒息也还是麻木的感受不到一丝痛觉。  
他死死盯着对面的两个人，双目赤红的近乎骇人，呼吸沉重，如同被扼住了咽喉吐不出一个字。  
叶原看清楚了他脸上的表情，心里的愉悦淹没了对于商南的深爱。  
他伸出手主动环住了席顷的腰，席顷因为他的这个动作不知所措的低头看了他一眼，然后轻柔的问。  
“怎么了？”  
叶原微微仰起头，眼里还含着泪，看的席顷心里软成了一滩水。  
他伸出手抚摸着叶原的脸颊，笨拙的用指腹擦着他眼角的泪，哄着说。  
“你别哭了，我会保护你的，我们回家去。”  
话音刚落，叶原忽然微微踮起脚，然后吻住了他的唇，还伸出了舌头。  
席顷脸皮薄，从未在第三个人在的时候同谁做出这么亲密的动作，下意识惊的往后缩了缩，面红耳赤的急急叫了一声叶原的名字。  
但在叶原不依不饶的又凑近了之后，他就没有理智再抗拒了，情不自禁的捧着叶原的脸同他甜软的亲吻着，全然将二十几年以来的礼仪与斯文全都丢到了脑后。  
失控的时候，他才感觉都自己的心是跳动的，而且跳的很快很快。

商南头晕目眩的连连往后踉跄了好几步才清醒的消化了这个事实，想要带叶原回去的心情已经被另外一股更加猛烈的情绪彻底推翻了，他现在只有震惊、愤怒，以及被欺瞒的心寒。  
他死死掐着自己的掌心，勉强站定后才沉沉的寒声说。  
“到底是什么意思？叶原，你背叛我？”  
他不敢看席顷，就只能拿叶原兴师问罪。  
被吻得几乎窒息的叶原脸上浮起了一层潮红，微微喘息的时候目光涣散，却依然很冷。  
他也看着商南，平静的说。  
“我怎么背叛你了？商南，我是你的谁，需要为你守身如玉吗？从头到尾我都是自由的，现在和席顷在一起，也是我的自由。”  
商南简直目眦欲裂，气的都说不出一句完整的话。  
“你明明知道我....我...”  
他无法吐露出隐藏多年的暗恋，或许是因为席顷也在这里，或许是因为太多的情感已经压制住了对于席顷的感情。  
叶原是知道他暗恋席顷的，连他都不敢和席顷在一起，叶原怎么可以？  
眼见商南又要针对叶原，席顷立刻挡住了叶原，然后沉着脸看着商南说。  
“商南，这是我和叶原的事，你现在没有资格管。现在我是他的男朋友，你以后不要再来打扰他了。”  
“男朋友”这三个字听在商南的耳朵里极为刺眼，他的胸口又是一痛，几乎要背过气去。  
过度剧烈的情绪起伏后，商南反而冷静了下来，脑子里飞快想着该怎么办。  
他看着对自己露出戒备神色的席顷，犀利的沉声说。  
“席顷，就算你和叶原在一起了，可伯父伯母会同意吗？你知不知道他们都找你找疯了，你现在住在....”  
商南顿了顿，目光缓慢又凌厉的扫视了一圈面前这栋破旧的居民楼，这里肮脏、贫穷、狭窄，席顷不该站在这里的，这里配不上他，那双修长玉白的手指应该弹着钢琴的，但现在贴了好几个创口贴。  
席顷多待在这里一秒，商南都觉得心痛。  
他的语气沉了下去，继续说。  
“你现在和叶原住在这个地方，你知道伯父伯母知道了会怎么想的吗？他们会觉得是叶原把你带坏了，是叶原让你受伤受委屈了，他们那么宠爱你，可你现在的所作所为只会让他们更讨厌叶原，这就是你想要的吗？”  
席顷怔住了，蹙起眉头好像在认真思考他说的话。  
他是想把叶原带回家的，但是商南说的话也有道理，他在偷跑出来前还有好几场演奏会要准备，但是现在全都不管了，好像他变成了另一个席顷。  
但说到父亲和母亲，他也有些想念了，不知道自己出来这么久，家里的人都怎么样了。  
商南很能洞察人心，抓住他这瞬间的动摇，用客观的语气软硬兼施的劝道。  
“席顷，你和叶原的事情我的确不该干涉，但我这是站在朋友的角度帮你考虑的。这个地方虽然偏僻，但是我能找到这里，伯父伯母自然也能找到。与其让他们觉得是叶原拐走了你，倒不如你自己先回去主动认错。”  
叶原知道商南对人心抓的很准，就像自己六年里被他吃的死死的异样，现在心性单纯的席顷也根本不是他的对手。  
席顷总有一天要回去的，叶原早就知道。 

他僵硬的收回了双手，低垂着头说。  
“席顷，你该回家了。”  
席顷迟疑了一下，然后犹豫的低声说。  
“出来了这么久，我是该回家了，不然父亲和母亲会生气的。”  
果然是这样，连席顷也该离开他了。  
叶原从留下席顷的那一天起就预料到了这一天，所以没有多少意外，只是心里空落落的，感觉有些冷。  
一个人过也挺好的，虽然没有两个人温暖，但总比不被当做一个人看待要好。

席顷低头看着他，然后又牵住了他的手，认真的继续说。  
“那我们今晚收拾，明天回家吧。”

话说出口，叶原和商南都愣住了。

叶原错愕的问。  
“我们？我....我也和你一起去吗？”  
席顷困惑的看着他，理所当然的回答说。  
“当然了，我们已经在一起了，当然要一块回家了。”  
叶原没说话，商南却先僵硬的问。  
“席顷，你怎么能就这样带他回去？他...”  
剩下的话他没说出来，意思却已经不言而喻。  
席家的地位太高，家世清白，家里的人高贵优雅，就算席家人不介意叶原的家世平凡，但也会对他曾经跟过商南耿耿于怀，而且之后商南再和席顷亲近的话也实在太尴尬了。  
席顷听了他的话后，脸色顿时就冷了下来，瞪着他说。  
“商南，我不许你这样说叶原，任何人都不可以这样说他。”  
叶原一怔，心头一热。  
“席顷，你...”  
商南也愣住了，竟然不知道该回答什么。  
他仿佛突然间意识到了哪种不同，这种不同不仅是他和席顷本身性格的不同，还有对叶原的不同。  
商南的脸上终于露出了茫然的神色。

席顷没有再理商南，只是认真的凝视着叶原问。  
“叶原，你愿意跟我一起回家吗？我会好好和父亲母亲说的，要是你不想住了，我们就再出来住。”  
叶原怔怔的看着他。  
从见到席顷的第一面起，席顷就一直是这样，尊重他的意愿，无论做什么决定都会询问他，从来都没有强硬过。  
和席顷待在一起的时候，叶原才是一个完整的人。

不知过了多久，叶原才回答说。  
“好，我和你回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章结局


	11. Chapter 11

萧焕去国外的时候商南没有去，他们这个圈子里都收到了结婚请柬，包括商南。  
但是萧焕知道商南还没有那么大度可以亲自去祝福席顷和叶原，毕竟这两个人都和商南有千丝万缕的复杂关系。  
当初第一次知道席顷和叶原在一起的时候萧焕也大吃一惊，感觉世界观都坍塌了，立刻就去找商南问清楚到底是怎么回事。  
不过看到商南的时候他也惊呆了，短短的时间内商南整个人的气质都变了，宛如遭受了重大打击般瘦削到了脱形，往常还逢场作戏的温和眼眸彻底变得阴郁深沉，看的人心底发寒。  
对于席顷和叶原的事儿，萧焕一下子就说不出口了，但商南却知道他在想什么似的，主动提起了这件事。  
“他们是你情我愿，我也不好干涉。”  
他既然都这样说了，萧焕也只好不再说起，尽量不在他面前提起这两个人的名字，希望商南能早点过去。  
同时他也在私底下偷偷打听席顷和叶原的情况，听说席顷偷跑出家后去找了叶原，最后还带叶原回家了。  
他不知道席家内部经历了什么，只是听说叶原最后没有被赶出来，再之后就听说席顷和叶原要结婚了。

其实在去国外参加婚礼之前，萧焕曾经见过他们一面。  
当时萧焕带着最近的女伴去听音乐会，到了之后才发现席顷也有一个单人演奏节目。  
萧焕对于音乐并不在行，为了附庸风雅和讨人欢心才会来听一听，他和席顷也并不熟，只一直把席顷当做是“商南的心上人”来看待，又因为席家的地位所以对席顷充满了微妙的忌惮与敬意，在那次聚会时也没敢起哄让席顷换上那些乱七八糟的衣服。  
这次再见到席顷的时候，对方还是一副清贵优雅的模样，穿着高定拉着小提琴，立在灯光下浅浅微笑的时候就是每个人心上最皎洁的那抹白月光，连萧焕也再次被他所震撼。  
音乐会结束后萧焕的女伴去卫生间了，萧焕就帮她拿着包在外面的走廊走，百无聊赖看到席顷正从不远处的后台走了出来，他正侧身和身旁的人说话，脸上噙着温柔的笑意，灼灼的目光里满是绵绵的爱意。  
走了两步后席顷慢慢停了下来，然后微微弯下身继续对对方说话，萧焕正想着要不要过去主动搭话时，看到席顷对面的人亲了席顷一下，席顷的脸显而易见的红了，然后热切的又回吻了过去。  
他们拥吻的时候太缠绵，对方的面容也露了出来，萧焕惊讶的发现他居然是叶原。  
只是叶原不复他印象里的安静和唯诺，现在的他穿着和席顷同款的西服，那总是写满了卑微和懦弱的清秀眉眼现在完全舒展开了，还夹杂着油然而生的自信与坦然，莫名多了一丝漫不经心的迷人。  
萧焕第一次发现叶原原来也是这样让人移不开眼球的一个人，仿佛他在商南身边就是蒙了灰尘的石头，和席顷在一起却变成了璀璨的明珠。  
萧焕似乎有一些明白为什么叶原最后会和席顷在一起了。  
他的注视太过怔忪，也太过清楚，正垂着眼和席顷亲吻的叶原似乎察觉到了，睁开眼看向了萧焕，那双漆黑的眼眸里含着潋滟的水雾，仿佛藏着勾人的钩子似的，连萧焕的心都不禁颤了颤。  
他几乎是仓促的移开了视线，脑子里乱糟糟的，什么都想不出来。  
女伴从卫生间里走出来了，看他心不在焉的就温温柔柔的出声叫了他的名字，萧焕回过神来，扬起笑容挽住她的手，佯装若无其事的说。  
“走吧，我们从这边走。”  
女伴没有察觉出他的异样，同他一起走出去了。

席家家大业大，圈子里又都知道他们唯一的独生子席顷是被宠在心尖上的宝贝，所以就算对于席顷和同性结婚感到不可思议，但在面子上还赶过去满脸笑容的去祝贺了。  
结婚现场是在当地一个非常著名的地方举行的，布置的豪华又浪漫，花球和彩带营造出了圣洁又甜蜜的氛围。  
萧焕远远就看到了席顷和叶原，两人站在一起便真的是一对璧人，若是不知内情的话，他们的确是非常般配。  
圈子里总有人知道叶原的底细，不过在席家面前就都咽到了肚子里。  
这场婚礼盛大又圆满，结束后宾客们在花园厅堂间自由的喝酒聊天，萧焕也打算当天就回去的，所以待了一会儿就打算和主人家请辞。  
他转了一圈转到了花园后面，隐约听到了模糊的说话声，再走近几步就听的更清楚了，当即就尴尬的停下了。  
从他这个角度能够隐蔽的看到角落里的假山前交叠着两个人影，那精致又独特的西服正是今天的两位主人公穿的。  
席顷背靠着假山，立得很稳，只是脸红透了，抱着叶原和他接吻。  
叶原的腿缠在他身上，解开的裤子掉到了膝盖上，外套松松垮垮的耷拉在了手肘上，也恰好遮住了大半雪白的臀，只有那分开的大腿根白的耀眼，摇摇晃晃的荡的人的心也慌得很。  
叶原里面穿的白衬衫扣子被扯开了，肩头又被席顷扒拉下来些，那瘦削柔腻的皮肤被席顷着迷的吻出了深红的痕迹。  
他全身的重量都挂在了席顷身上，后穴里含着的东西进的极深，捅的他浑身战栗不止，脚趾都不自觉蜷缩了起来。  
席顷气息浊重的吻着他玫瑰色似的嘴唇，恨不得要同他水乳交融形成一体似的，往常温柔的动作因为今天的特殊日子便不知不觉带了些凶狠的侵略性，那双眼眸里溢出的爱意炙热如火，烧的叶原全身都软了。  
这还是在室外，随时都会有人过来，叶原有些难堪，低低的抽泣着说。  
“别...别在这里了...会有人进来的...”  
席顷一秒都舍不得和他分开，难耐的柔声哄着说。  
“我等不及了，再做一次就回去，好不好？”  
他的语气诚恳又柔切，情意又将人溺毙，叶原这时候怎么舍得下心拒绝，况且身体里涌出来的热潮也容不得他放置。  
他只好埋在席顷的怀里，羞赧的颤声说。  
“那..那你快点...”  
席顷抚摸着他的头发，嘴上应了一声，却还是沉溺在这样的情爱里无法自拔。

萧焕被迫听了一会儿就不好意思听下去了，正蹑手蹑脚的打算偷偷溜走时，无意间竟看到商南立在隐蔽的一处沉默的看着他们。  
他差点以为自己出现了幻觉，但不是。  
商南最后还是来了，谁都没有告诉。  
商南比上次还要瘦，活脱脱换了一个人似的，如同一尊毫无生命的雕塑长久而沉默的伫立着，死寂的深眸一眼不眨的落在角落里缠绵贪欢的两人身上。  
萧焕不禁生出了些同情，对他们三人这样纠葛的关系与结局感到唏嘘不已，他沿着商南的视线望过去，竟然有刹那间不知道他到底在看谁。  
是在看从未得到过的席顷，还是在看曾经拥有过却不自知，然后彻底失去的叶原。  
萧焕叹气的最后看了一眼商南，然后默不作声的退了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 链接：https://pan.baidu.com/s/15YoH-weJDAABJTvsLpoVzg   
> 提取码：7563


End file.
